


Again and Again

by Foxie_Herminah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU/Future, Angst and Feels, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Emotional, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, HarringrovePornathon, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot well yes this one has a plot, Robots, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, Steve is dead but comes back, Teasing, The feel train is here, Top Billy Hargrove, bear with me, long fic, long story, mentions of illness, really long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie_Herminah/pseuds/Foxie_Herminah
Summary: The year is 2030 and Billy got a job at Hawkins Robotic and Electronic store, ran by Steve's dad. Things take an unexpected turn when Mr. Richard Harrington confesses to Billy that he wants to bring his deceased son back to life.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Original Female Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. A Busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy goes to Hawkins Robotic and Electronic Store for a broken vacuum cleaner, but that day would be the day that his life took a positive turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Klymaxx" by Com Truise

**Year 2030**

The air was thin, overwhelming by the trees on the streets of Hawkins. It’s spring and along with the birds came a sense of bravery. He sighed and pushed the glass door, entering.

Billy actually found the job at the store kinda accidentally, when he walked in on the HRES (Hawkins Robotic and Electronic Service) store, to bring a broken automated vacuum cleaner. It was a posh looking store. Extremely clean with white interior and transparent cases on the walls, displaying devices and products of the new age. Some where fixed and some where broken, showing the “before and after” effect. The center display tables had secret warm blue lighting underneath and some electronics of the past were on display in glass cases.

The blonde walked over and saw what was called a “Gameboy” with the year “1989” written at the bottom and next to it there was a “Playstation 1, 1994”, both in mint condition. He huffed and thought that he had a Playstation 11 at home where he and Max, his stepsister, argued on who’s gonna play first. But it was just a small, white piece of plastic that you could plug into your TV, not this big grey thing. The store was packed with people and AIAS (Artificial Intelligence Assistants), getting service or talking with each other. Billy turned and walked closer, until he saw a man with a robot sitting on a chair on sleep mode with its eyes closed and its head bend slightly to the right. He was struggling with its chip-magnet on the inside of its neck. He looked back and forth between the owner and the robot when the man spoke.

“I’ll be right with you! Just- just give me a minute.”

“Sir-“

“Hang on, I’m having an issue here kid. God damn it with this thing, it won’t close.”

“That’s because you’re doing it wrong.”

The old man turned his head to look at Billy, narrowed his eyes and scoffed showing Billy the robot with his thumb.

“You think you can fix this kid? I’d like to see you try.”

Billy hesitated but placed the vacuum cleaner on the floor and took a closer look at the robot. Wasn’t anything special with it. Standard dark flawless skin, female, with flawless choco-brown cornrow braids and had the standard grey HLR suit on. She’s a beauty alright but she’s missing character, customization. Too bad most of the people use them as basic assistants. The one, a few feet away from it, is a standard blonde, athlete guy, with his hair slicked back perfectly, again with the same uniform and on standby, downloading updates. Billy shook his head, took a laser screwdriver and placed it behind the microchip, moving the tiny cables back and with another screwdriver. He pushed the chip back, automatically locking it and lighting the power indicator with an orange light. The robot made a quick upbeat sound, indicating its power is on. It opened its eyes by blinking a few seconds and Billy smirked and placed the artificial skin back to the neck, sealing seamlessly. The old man’s eyes widen in shock and looked at Billy.

“Well, I’ll be damned. How did you know what to do kid?”

“I’ve read lots of books and watched a lot of virtual seminars on robotics and robotic biology. It’s wasn’t you fault actually, it’s the manufacturer’s. They shouldn’t put so much cable glue on the neck, it thickens the space where the chip should go.”

“Oh, really? Damn, my eyes are starting to betray me. 83 is a sneaky age. Can’t see very well and I just lost my best technician to a better job.”

Billy looked at him with a puzzled look.

“Why? Where do they work now?”

“Hawkins Laboratory of Robotics (HLR). It’s fine really, she was wasting her skills here anyway. I remember when she was just a little girl, fiddling with the duster back in the day…”

The man huffed a laugh and turned his head to the wall behind the front desk. His eyes landed on a picture hanged there and pointed, with Billy following his finger.

“That’s her, the blondie. Robin is her name. That’s an old photo of her when she was a teenager but now she’s a grown woman. She’ll be 65 soon…God how time flies by.”

The man talked a bit about her and the business while Billy browsed on the other photos. Most of them were photos of family, friends and a few celebrities as well as some Robots. But there was one photo that he couldn’t make out well. It was yellow and old, but it had a person, a boy maybe, but his head was faded from time eating it away. He was holding a basketball to the left side of his waist like a champ and his shirt had HHS written on it. It’s so weird, Billy can’t see the boys face. The old man’s voice drifted a bit at the end making Billy turn at him. His eyes were on the ground and his lips went into a thin line. Billy was about to ask if he’s okay but the old man quickly turned to him.

“So, kid. What can I do for you?”

Billy blinked a few times and searched for his vacuum on the floor pointing at it.

“My stepmother said it’s broken and send me here.”

The man looked at him and asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh? Since you’re so good with technology, why didn’t you fix it up yourself?”

“I- I don’t have the tools. They are expensive and couldn’t afford it. The chip-analysis meter alone costs 150 bucks.”

The man nodded and took a once over look on Billy.

“How old are you?”

“20 sir.”

“20 huh?....20.… _20_ ….Well, I’ve got a tech position open if you’re interested. It’s basically at the back, in the workshop. I’ve got AIAs (Artificial Intelligence Assistant) at the front for service as well as the back. We’re the only service brand in Hawkins, but I need a human for this. I believe in human labor and equality and, I have to say it’s nice to have someone in flesh and bones around. The salary is decent and you get to work with first class experts. Think you can take it boy?”

Billy’s eyes lit up and with a smile nodded, trying to conceal his excitement.

“Yes! I mean yeah, yeah sure.”

The man smiled back and shook the blonde’s hand.

“Well then, welcome to HRES. There’s nothing we can’t fix!”

“I guess that was the businesses _“moto”_ right?”

“Right, kid. What’s your name anyway?"

“Billy Hargrove. And yours?”

“I’m Richard. Richard Harrington.”

_And so the story begins…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be thinking that 2031 is not that far from our reality and you're right. Think of it like  
> “Back in the future”. They made a lot of guesses how the year 2015 would be and so, i did the  
> same to match the 80's with the future as realistic as possible.
> 
> One last thing. i've selected the songs one by one for a reason. Everytime i wrote a chapter, i played that spefic song on repeat and it kept me going. You might not agree with my choices, and i can't stop you from denying to listen to them, or to feel the same way i did, but i just wanted to share them with you. I felt upset and i've felt happy. Feel free to listen at the end of every chapter or during.  
> At the end of it, it is what it is.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	2. One of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard get's new robot ideas and Billy get's a "family".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "HOME" by Resonance

Richard walked into the workshop along with an AIA, holding some artificial body parts in a cardboard box and while he gave it instructions what to do, he turned to look at the work Billy was doing. Him and another AIA were working on a house security computer that had malfunctioned and was triggering the alarm, without any danger occurring.

“Poor fella. Must’ve lost his hearing with this piece of crap.”

Billy nodded, still focused on his work. His phone rang and looked at the screen. It said _“Jennifer”_ and he muted it, continuing with his conversation.

“Yeah, this model has one hell of an alarm. It’s so loud. Good quality of manufacture but the software had a glitch in the update.”

“Heh. Back in the day, we only had a small console next to the door…Amazing thing, technology.”

The old man said and made Billy smile a little, while giving back the AIA the tools he used to work on the alarm.

“#382, do you detect any other damage on the console?”

The AIA’s eyes turned green, and scanned the device.

“It appears that everything is back in order Mr. Hargrove.”

The blonde nodded and was about to give the console to the AIA for wrapping it up, until Richard placed a hand on the AIA’s shoulder and asked it

“#382, What’s this man’s name?”

Billy’s face got puzzled and looked between Richard and the robot.

“His name is William Hargrove. Would you like me to give you more information on him?”

The man shook his head in denial and continued, leaving Billy with a even more puzzled look and his arms crossed to his chest.

“No, no it’s not necessary. Now #382, his name is Billy. _B-I-L-L-Y_. I prefer you start calling him like that. Understood?”

The AIA’s eyes turned purple for a second and nodded while Billy smiled and looked at Richard and back at the robot.

“Yes, Richard. Billy, can I be of any other assistance for you? “

“Uh, no. Thank you #38-“

Billy paused and looked at the man as he looked back.

“#382, from now on, your name is Zoe. _Z-O-E_ , okay?”

Richard raised his eyebrows and looked at the robot, who took a second to respond.

“Yes Billy. My name is Zoe. I like that name, thank you.”

Billy grinned and looked at Richard with a confident look.

“See? She likes the name.”

“Damn kid. Never thought of that.”

“Well, you said the other day that you want a “warm” climate between us and the AIAs. Thought if we gave them names and customize em’ a bit, it would be better.”

Richard laughed and agreed.

“You’re right! You know what? I’ll go do that now myself, give my AIAs names. Good job kid!”

Richard hit Billy’s shoulder and walked to the front of the store, talking to himself. Billy thanked Zoe and stood up caring on with other work he had to do. His phone rang 5 more times and later he checked on his missed calls and messages. It was his friends. 2 from Jennifer, 1 from Scott and 1 from Michael, along with a text message from him saying

“Dude, where are you?? Scott’s got new wheels, man! Call me!”

He could hear every now and then Richard talking and arguing with himself on deciding names for the AIAs. He would walk in and out to the workshop, asking Billy if the names for the AIAs were nice and Billy would agree. At this point, Billy he felt confident. Satisfied with himself.

He felt like he became a part of the HRES family.

_Richard’s family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...This blonde, smol bean found a family. *sniff sniff*
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	3. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets confused by Richard's secrecy and almost gets a wet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Make Me Lose Control" by Eric Carmen

**1 year later**

It’s 2031 and the weather looked like shit. Billy didn’t mind, he liked it.

The clock in the brick wall said 12:30am and Metallica’s playlist, could be heard in the workshop. Billy stretched his shoulders back in his chair. He stayed until late because he wanted to work on some projects and robots to ease the workflow. He sighed, turned the volume down a little, and gave Zoe his tools, placing them back into their position.

“Ok, time for a smoke break. Zoe why don’t you rest for a while. We’ll continue later.”

“As you wish Billy.”

Zoe walked back to her charging station and went on stand by mode while Billy stood up and walked over to the coat stand, shuffling through his, vintage now, leather jacket pockets. It was a gift from Richard for his 20th birthday.

_“Straight from the 60’s. Real leather right here boy.”_

Billy loved that jacket. He was treating it like it was gold. He loved everything that was old and retro. He realized that today’s minimalistic clothes were not his thing. He preferred jeans and a white cotton t-shirt than a white, soulless suit with a grey shirt underneath and a white tie like every other employee would wear. He found a crumbled pack of Marlboro reds and opened it, only to reveal there’s only one cigarette left. He took it out, placed it on his lips and crumbled the packet more, throwing it in the trash can across the room. The pack went in and he fisted his hand in the air.

“Yesssss. Another one in.”

He walked to the workshop’s door and opened it, taking in the winters chilling air in his lungs. He breathed in the smell of petrichor, as the closed his eyes for a moment. God he loved winter. Not in California, but here, in Hawkins. Cali will always be his most favorite, sunny place in the world, but also his most painful one. That became when his mother abandoned him. That’s when his piece of shit father decided to marry again and move to Hawkins, along with his new trophy wife and new kid. His step sister, Max was alright but his step mother was so quiet. Hawkins was awful for him at first, but now with Richard and a few of his new friends, he liked it. He took a long drag of his cig and let the smoke drift away with his breath showing in the air.

His mind went on the first day he set foot in the shop. It was a great day for him. Now he’s a great value to the store and Richard himself, making him his right hand. He didn’t expect this kind of treatment but again, he wasn’t indiscreet with the old man. He would hear stories of his past with the business but, never about his family. But lately Richard would take notes and talk to himself about some experiment he wanted to try. His internet history showed all about 80’s technology and basic information on the matter. He would come back to the store, sometimes frustrated and other times extremely happy, and whenever Billy asked what was he doing or if he could help him he would respond with a smile and say

_“Not now kid, but soon. I need to do some things first.”_

That was 2 months ago. He finished his cigarette in silence. Watching the heavy raindrops hit the metallic rooftop of the workshop in the back alley and cars passing by occasionally, illuminating him for a few seconds. The phone rang inside and Billy woke up from his fall daydream, walking back fast to pick up.

“HRES workshop, this is Hargrove.”

“Billy, It’s Richard. Close the store and put the AIAs on charge. We need to talk.”

Billy’s eyes went on the clock.

“Should I be worried boss?”

There was a long pause on the line until Richard spoke again.

“No but… I just hope this works….God I hope this works. I’ll be there around 03:00. Can you stay until then? I really need your help kid.”

“Of course boss. Anything you want, I’m free.”

The old man sighed in relief and continued.

“Good, good. Now close the store for the night and wait for me at the workshop. I’ll bring a truck with Robots for service, okay?”

“Ok. I’ll- I’ll be here.”

The line cut off and Billy set the phone on the table. He asked the AIAs to go to their charge stations and he walked up the front of the store. He was relieved when he saw no customers in and asked the front AIAs to go charge at the back as well. The place was now empty, he locked and secured the doors; turned off the lights and walked back to the workshop.

The time was 2:15 now and he went to get cigarettes to a nearby convenience shop along with some beers and a snack. He ate in silence on his desk and browsed through his tablet, watching some tutorials on modems and chips.

He was on his 3rd beer now and his eyes started closing, dropping his head slowly as “Until it sleeps” started playing. He drifted off to sleep, no, rest his eyes for a bit, as he always said, and saw the most bizarre dream. He was in High school. In Hawkins. He felt strange, he only went there for a year in HHS but this felt like he was there for longer. His hands were holding a basketball and his outfit was a pair of green shorts and a green basketball shirt with the schools logo printed on it. He heard a disembodied voice speak to him.

_“Hey Hargrove! Shoot the ball man!”_

Billy turned around to see a guy, a teenager who looked a bit off. He was glitching as he stood there, with Billy facing his back. The teen lifted his shirts hem to wipe his sweat off. The blonde looked at the ball and lifted his head to see the hoop a few feet away. He concentrated and shoot the ball right across, hitting the hoop and getting in, dropping to the floor. The teenager along with other teens there started jumping up and down in excitement cheering. He turned to look at Billy and his face became clear. The teenager was a brunette with freckles on his face. It was Mr. Hagan. The guy he saw on the wall in the store along with the rest of the HHS basketball team of 85’, cheering and patting Billy on his back only younger. Much, much younger. That’s weird. He saw the guy three days ago when he came in to speak with Richard in private.

_“You’re the man Hargrove! “_

_“I knew you could do it!”_

_“Our teams #1 everyone!”_

_“King Hargrove!”_

Billy grinned back and looked around at the guys.

_“Yes. King Hargrove, you’re our man…”_

A calm voice was heard behind him as he turned to see another teen walking up to him. But this one. This one made Billy nervous. He was another brunette but with lighter tones than Tommy’s, almost the same height as Billy, but he had no face. Actually he did, but it was very faded, almost gone. Billy couldn’t make out any features or any emotion. It was just a faceless teen. Billy swallowed hard and dropped his hands to his sides as the teens hand was slowly placed on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. Billy glanced at the hand on his shoulder, then back at the teen. He couldn’t see his face but he felt him being… happy?

The blonde started to feel something in his stomach turning. Something different. Excitement maybe? But who was this guy? He’s never seen him before and he wasn’t on the team’s photo. But he was in that one photo he couldn’t make out. From the whole perspective, It looked like him. Then he heard a ring in the distance. The teens looked around with the rest of the team, looking around the gym. The ring became louder and the team, one by one started fading away. Billy turned and glanced at the brunette with a worried look as the teen walked backwards, fading too. The ringing now became even louder and Billy jumped from his seat, walking up in the process. He stood up and ran to the intercom of the workshop.

“Yes?”

“Billy, open the doors, I’m here!”

_Wow...just wow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well! Billy you naughty rascal...
> 
> If you like, give me a follow on tumblr to keep up with the updates of the fic at https://herminah.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.  
> 


	4. A vision turned into reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's secrets are making Billy think the old man might be a member of a cult, but the old man finally tells him what he has in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: mentions of death/illness)
> 
> Alexa, play "Memory" by Com Truise

Billy pressed at the double door’s green button as he checked at the clock. It was 03:10am and he wiped his face leaving a sigh. Sweat was on his forehead and wiped it away with his face dropping and realized the rest of him. His shirt was damp and jeans were tighter than before, tented at the front. He was aroused. He panicked, cupped his erection and ran to the counter across the room to wash his face in the sink. He lifted his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror above it.

_“What the fuck…what the fuck…”_

He whispered to himself and walked to the doors, trying to calm himself and hopefully Richard doesn’t notice his erection. He shouldn’t drink last night with his friends. It messed him up. Adding the beers he drank tonight, he was _really_ messed up. A truck backing sound surrounded the workshop as orange lights illuminated the dim lit room following by windy rain getting in. Billy stood on the side, letting the truck park in and James, another AIA got out of the driver’s seat, as Billy walked to the passenger’s seat, opening the door and helped Richard out. The old man looked tired but he smiled at the blonde who smiled back.

“Welcome back boss. Didn’t think you could make it.”

Richard huffed a laugh but replied.

“Hah! Not dead yet kid. These bones have a lot of work to do now.”

Billy helped Richard sit on his, packed with paperwork, desk and the man made a loud noise of relief. James walked to them and asked.

“Would that be all for today Richard?”

“Yes James, thank you. Go take a rest I might need you again.”

The robot left and Billy turned to the man. This is the day when Billy learned about something he would never thought of learning.

“Richard, can you please tell me what’s going on? What’s all this secrecy ?”

“Billy…. I found him. After 40 years I finally found him!”

Billy took a seat on the stool next to the desk.

“What? Who??”

“My son, Billy. I found my son.”

**3 days later**

Billy still has no clue what Richard was talking about that night. He told him that he’s going to tell him everything when the time was right and that he needed to get some things done first. Sometimes he was so secretive, it made Billy stay up all night , smoking and rapidly tap his foot on the floor to know. The funny thing is, Billy never set foot at the Harrington residence, but he’s been told it was a mansion. The Harrington’s were filthy rich, but Richard never made a comment on it. He didn’t like to brag about his fortune so Billy never pushed to go and check it out. The only new thing he knows is that Richard had a son that was _lost_ and he _found_ him. _Whatever that means._ Billy didn’t push. He knew sooner or later he’s going to find out.

Billy had the day off. He deserved it really, after all those overtimes at the store. He was in his room, lying on his bed, reading a book about cyber-biology but he couldn’t concentrate. His mind was on that dream he saw _._

 _“Jesus”_ , he thought.

“ _I must be out of my mind. Those fucking overtimes, along with the photos that I see everyday must’ve got into my subconscious.”_

He looked around his dim lit room still thinking.

“ _Ok, Billy. It was just a dream. It could happen to anyone, man…”_

He sighed and left his book on the nightstand when his phone rang. He lifted from the nightstand and check who was it. It was Richard. _Hold on_. At 02:00 am?? He answered it quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hey kid, sorry to wake you up.”

“That’s fine boss, I wasn’t sleeping. Everythin’ alright?”

Richard paused for a second but continued.

“Billy, some people are going to come to the store tomorrow and ask for me with the name _“Lazarus”_ ok? I just wanted to let you know that in case you got confused.”

“Su-sure. Uh…Boss?”

“Yes?”

“Is this some kind of cult you’re in or somethin’?”

Billy could hear Richard’s laugh on the other side.

“Ah! Bless you kid! You made me laugh my heart out. But no, no I’m not into any cult, don’t worry.”

Billy breathed out some air of relief and stood up to go and get his cigarettes.

“You know boss…there are some things you’re doin’ that are creeping me out. Their givin’ me the uuuhh, what did you call it?”

“…The heebie-jeebies?”

“Right, that.”

“You’re gonna find tomorrow kid, I promise.”

“Great. So…”Lazarus” huh?”

“Lazarus.”

“What, like, are you gonna resurrect someone?”

Billy laughed at his own question and Richard responded.

“That’s what my goal is.”

The laugh was cut off immediately and the blonde took a long drag from his cigarette.

“I’ll see you tomorrow kid, I’ve got to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Yeah-uh-Goodnight boss.”

Billy took one last drag and walked towards the window.

“Tomorrow it is…”

**The next day**

Billy didn’t sleep last night. His mind worked on every scenario that could possibly happen at the store. He walked in, greeted the AIAs as usual, punched his vitual card in and walked straight back to the workshop, glancing at the photos real quick. Richard was there, setting a device that Billy recognized.

“Ah, morning kid. Come here.”

“Is that- is that a VCR??”

Richard nodded as he wiped the dust off of the machine carefully.

“Wow kid, how did you know that?”

“I took lessons on “history of home entertainment“ when we moved here. We had one at home but it was broken, so we had to throw it away.”

“Shame…we could’ve fix it right here.”

“There’s nothing we can’t fix, right?”

“Right!”

Richard gave the VCR to Allana and the robot carefully opened it up for further cleaning.

“Careful with that Allana. It’s a very dear thing to me.”

The robot nodded once.

“Yes, Richard. I’ll treat it very carefully. Would you like me to talk to Bruno about converting it to be compatible with today’s data?”

“Yes please.”

“Very well.”

Allana walked off with the device and Billy went to grab a mug and pour some coffee. He Asked Richard if he wanted some and he agreed. He went back to his desk and handed with a mug that said HRES on it. They took a sip and Richard said.

“Alright now kid. Like i said yesterday, there are some people coming in today. Now I’ve known them for many years, some of which I’ve known since they were born.”

“Lazarus, right?”

“Yeah, right. Billy, In order for you to understand what I’m going to do, I need to talk to you about my son. We have an hour until they come so we got some time.”

Billy set down his mug and listened carefully at the old man.

“Okay, now I want you to think that this was back in the day. The year was 1984 and there wasn’t much high technology back then. But my family and I were always interested in high tech things, from a simple duster to a video camera, to a stereo. My son, of all people, was very fond of video cameras. We would record almost everything that was happening here in Hawkins. He also helped a bunch of kids with their AV club equipment. Heh, he was a champ. They’re coming here as well.”

Richard took another sip of his coffee and Billy did the same.

“Okay, I guess it’s in the family right? Hence the store.”

“Right. The store was opened in 1989, but there weren’t many stuff to do. I sold my company and Invested the money to open HRES and, thankfully today, we are busy. So my son was a very up lifting person. He would get in all sorts of trouble too. I remember one day when he came back in the house, with his whole body completely wet. I asked him what the hell did he do to get this wet and he said _“ I wanted to record the rain falling down onto the camera dad, chill.”_ Heh, that little shit. He was a troublemaker alright.”

That’s when Richard fell a bit quiet and looked at his mug. Billy took notice.

“You said, you _“found”_ your son. Was he missing or somethin’?”

“No…no…he- uh… he passed away…”

Billy’s puzzled look fell into to a surprised face.

“What? How? What happened??”

“That day when he recorded the rain, he got pneumonia. Which turned into heart problems and eventually into cardiac arrest. This was back in 1987.”

Billy looked down, processing the conversation and turned back to Richard.

“How old was he?”

The old man lifted his head and tears started filling his eyes.

“20…he was 20 years old.”

Richard wiped a tear falling down and opened his locked desk drawer, taking out a folder and giving it to Billy. He opened it and the man continued.

“As you can see, this is his hospital record files, reporting his death. _God_ the funeral was nerve wracking.”

Billy read out loud the info on the paper.

“Stephen Harrington, 20yrs, born April 24th 1966, deceased April 19th 1987\. Cause of death: Pneumonia which later lead into cardiac arrest.”

There was no photo of his in the file for Billy to look at, so he checked some other papers, closed the file and left it on the desk. He took a look on Richard and his face went… somber. He didn’t even know they guy, never saw him and yet, he felt that way. _“Weird, he passed on the same month…He would’ve been around 65-66 years old now…”_ he thought.

“Why are you tellin’me all this boss? Are you- are you gonna resurrect your son??”

“No, no. Be serious. Even with today’s technology we can’t do that. There are some things in life that you can’t deal with and others that you can. I can’t bring Steve back to life but-“

Billy kept looking at him, fiddling with his mug.

“But you wanna do what?”

“But I think I found a way of bringing him back, “artificially”.”

Billy’s eyes shot wide open and almost droped his mug on the floor, shaking his head.

“How the fu--how are you gonna do that?? Are you going to take a robot and just paint it to look like him?? Sorry boss but I’m afraid that’s not gonna work…”

Richard looked at Billy and replied.

“No, Billy. That’s why people are coming in today. To help me collect memories and files and other details I need to give him _“life”_ , _“Character”_.”

He took a small wooden box from the drawer and unlocked it with a small key he took out of his keychain. He opened it and took out a small piece of plastic, similar to a Micro SD and said.

“This is _Steve_. This piece of plastic is my son. For 40 years I’ve collected everything I could into a CPU. I’ve transferred, converted and analyzed everything. From memories, to interests, to choices he would make, to jokes, to favorite movies and music, to heck- even his favorite food choice.”

“Which is?”

“Popcorn. He loved popcorn. Couldn’t stop eating it, especially in movie theaters, he used to stuff his face with it along with a cherry Coke and Red Vines.”

Both men hushed out a laugh and continued.

“Boss... I’m willing to help you with whatever you want. But what if we get caught? Robot alteration is illegal. We could go to jail for this.”

“I know but…I can’t Billy. I really want my son back. I want my Steve back.”

Billy stayed silent for a minute, thinking, until he stood up; determined.

“Ok, fuck em’. We’ll do it. We’ll bring your son back and there’s nothin’ that can stop us. We fix everything and fuck yeah, we’ll _fix_ your Steve too.”

Richard stood up at that and patted Billy on his back.

Both wished this would work.

_Only time and hard work could tell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a confension huh?....
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	5. Ghosts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ghosts of the past are joining in to help Billy and Richard with their vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Broken Bones" (Instrumental) by CHVRCHES

Richard asked the robots to clean the main station, place and connect the various equipments they’ve cleaned to operate, while Billy made some alterations to some of them. The bell rang in the work shop and the old man spoke.

“Ah, just in time. Billy, open the door please.”

The blonde walked to the door and pressed the button, as one of them opened and three people came in. A man and two women, gave the password, rubbing their hands to get warm. Richard smiled and said.

“Welcome kids. Long time no see.”

“Jesus Mr. Harrington. It’s freezing cold out there.”

“Yeah, thank God you have high radiator use.”

Richard hugged them and asked.

“Where are the rest of the kids?”

The woman huffed and threw her hand in the air as she replied.

“Oh, you know how they are…”

“You know Mr. Harrington, when we got your call, we got worried to be honest. We never thought of talking to you after-“

The woman fell silent and looked at the floor. Before Richard could respond, the bell rang again and the blonde opened the door. 5 younger people came in, along with a big argument on some new videogames that got released. Billy lifted an eyebrow but kept looking at the group as he was holding the handle.

“Jesus Mike! “Breaking free” was muuuch better than “the sign of Kain”! Where’s your sense of adventure man!”

The men argued a bit more when the woman in the group shushed them and they all walked towards the rest of the party. Richard laughed and said.

“I’m glad there’s still fire in you boys! Still fighting over video games at 60.”

“Sorry Mr. Harrington you know us…”

“It’s alright boys. I’m happy to see you again after all these years. Billy, can you come here for a minute?”

Billy blinked once and left the door handle as they turned and watched back at him with questioned looks. He walked over to Richard and the old man placed his hands on his shoulders and continued.

“This is Billy, _my_ _protégé_ , _my right hand_ , whatever you wanna call it. He is part of this too, so I’d like you to meet him. Billy these are- were my sons friends. This is Nancy, Steve’s ex-girlfriend, her husband Jonathan, and this is Robin my ex-tech. I’ve talked to you about her, haven’t i?”

“Yes, you did. When I first came here.”

“Really? _Damn old age_ …Anyway.”

“Nice to meet you Billy. I hope Rich here is treating you right.”

Robin said and shook her hand with the blonde as well as the couple.

“Yeah, he’s great. I could never find a better job here in Hawkins.”

Everyone smiled and the younger group introduced themselves.

“I’m Mike and this is my wife El. This is Lucas, Will and Dustin. Steve’s _“best friend”_.

“Shut it Mike, you’re just jealous cause I had a mentor.”

“Hah! Remember that time at the prom? Your hair was the worst!”

Dustin, elbowed Mike hard, making him squeal and the rest of the group laughed along with Richard. Billy smiled and asked.

“So, you guys all knew Richard’s son?”

They nodded and looked at each other. Jonathan spoke first.

“Yeah, we all went to the same high school. And later on we became like a “group”.”

“I knew Steve in high school but we became friends when we started working at Scoops Ahoy, the ice cream parlor at the mall.”

Robin added and El continued.

“Steve was great. He was very good to us even if we were younger than him. He always gave us free ice cream samples whenever we got to the mall to see him.”

“Yeah…I miss those days…We were all so adventurous and now-“

Dustin stopped himself short and looked at the floor. There was silence for a while until Robin asked Richard.

“So, Rich. What are we here for? We brought what you’ve asked, but he couldn’t understand the reason.”

The group lifted the bags that they were holding and waited for the old man to talk. He walked to an empty metal table and turned back at them.

“Kids, please take out the stuff I’ve asked you to bring and place them on the table here.”

Everyone looked at each other and reluctantly walked and emptied their bags. There was a teddy bear, a walkie talkie, a baseball bat and a sailor uniform along with a hairspray and some toys and board games, VHS tapes and cassette tapes. _All eaten away by time_.

Richards face went mournful and his smile dropped, looking around the objects on the table. Billy watched him walking back to his desk, took a paper bag out and walked back at the table. He took out a grey shirt, a belt, a walkman and some tapes, along with some books and a perfume bottle. Nancy took a sharp breath and stared at the t-shirt that wrote “Hawkins PHYS ED” on it as she took it in her hands. She placed it on her face, breathing in. Her eyebrows knitted together, and a tear fell down her cheek. She opened her eyes, full on tears now falling down, and she looked at Richard.

“I- I can still smell him Mr. Harrington. Steve’s smell is still on this shirt…”

Jonathan caressed her back and she placed the shirt back on the table, hugging at her husband’s waist. Billy’s eyes fell on the t-shirt and back at Richard.

“Now kids. I want to explain why I called you here today. I have a plan and a dream…I want to bring Steve back. Artificially.”

The group blinked a few times and looked at each other, then back at the old man in disbelief but Richard carried on.

“With these items you’ve brought, I’ll be able to convert some of them and “imprint” some into Steve. I’m gonna try to recreate him. I know this sounds crazy but it’s an old man’s wish and with the help of Billy here, I’m going to make it into reality. I know it’s illegal and all that, but with the AIAs and technology we have today, I’m going to try and make it happen. I just want you to believe in this and support whatever the outcome. Can you do that for me kids?”

Dustin walked over to him, and smiled, Will following.

“Of course Mr. Harrington. Whatever it takes, we’ll be with you. All of us.”

“For Steve.”

The rest of the group nodded and smiled at the old man.

This was gonna be a cruise and Billy knows he can’t jump ship now…

_He didn’t want to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy...The gang is back and so are the feels. I wonder what's gonna happen next...
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	6. Deus ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Richard discuss further on project "Steve"

**1 week later**

**09:30pm**

The AIAs prepared every tool and cable that was necessary for project “Steve” and Billy arranged the files they have to work with. Richard explained to the blonde the day he started working that they were three types of Robots in the world. A “ _Super_ ”, an advanced model used for military, science and high research, An _“Ultra”,_ a model which its use is for medical, teaching and other use of learning reasons, and an _“Infra”_ which was your basic AIA home or work assistant, like the ones they had at the store. It was hard work but it certainly made Billy’s blood boil. The danger, the excitement to make something from scratch and bring it to life was something he never thought of doing in his life. Richard came into the workshop filled with droplets on his jacket and silver hair. He dusted his shoulders, getting the water off and took it off, hanging it on the coat stand. Billy walked over to Richard and asked.

“Everything seems to be in order boss. Can you tell me again where did you find the body model?”

Richard turned to him and responded, while he walked to his desk and took a sip from his coffee.

“An old lady’s Infra broke down and she called in to go and check on it. Amanda and David came with me for inspection and there it was. An old 80’s model, laying on the floor. I couldn’t believe my eyes, kid. After all these years, an _original 80’s Infra_ and It broke down yesterday. I know we have to report it to HLR, but _damn it_ -“

“What? What did you say to her?”

Billy got too invested in this now.

“I told her that the model had a break down from decay and that we could send her a newer version with no charge if she gave us that one for destruction. I feel bad kid, but the base of the model still works.”

“Then why did you say that?”

“I thought, well it’s a model from the _80’s_. It has the basic body structure of a male-model from the 80’s, and it also has features I can work with. You know, the aesthetic of it matched. Today’s Infras unfortunately have advanced, already build-in programming and if you try to convert it to something else, they automatically inform the HLR for security reasons. I want to convert it to my liking without it informing the Lab we are converting it.”

Billy nodded and responded.

“Makes sense, since we’re workin’ on it undercover. Ok then where is it?”

“It’s still at the house. But before that, the group is coming in tonight. They asked if they could be here to see some of the stuff we’ve converted for review.”

Richard sat down on his chair and Billy followed him, sitting on the stool.

“Are we going to see Steve tonight?”

“Yes kid. We’re going to see Steve tonight.”

_We’re all gonna see Steve…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of us....all.of.us
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	7. The Kings Reveal  (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes to the store and watch Steve's old footage. Billy sees him for the first time and things take an unexpected turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Watermelon Sugar x Daddy Issues" by Harry Styles x The Neighbourhood mashup

**02:00am**

The group gathered around a large white screen that was similar to a movie screen at the meeting room, and Richard asked the AIA to play the first video. The AIA turned the VCR on and the lights started blinking on the device, indicating it’s working. Mike turned the lights off and they all sat in front of it with Billy at the back.

“Man, I feel like we’re in the movie theater again like we used to be.”

Mike commented as he sat down on the chair next to El, taking her hand on his lap with a smile. Billy watched at the screen getting illuminated. A few glitches and static appeared now and then; until Dustin’s young face appeared on it. He was laughing at the camera and the teens were there as well.

_“Jeez Steve, give me a sec here to fix my hair.”_

A disembodied voice protested.

_“Your hair is fine Mike, I just want to take a few shots to check on the contrast of the camera.”_

Everyone was taken aback by the voice and Billy’s ears twitched as he focused on the screen more, while the others started to comment on what they were watching.

“My GOD I was such a dweeb.”

_He emphasized the word God._

“Hah! Look at Dustin! Dude that hat never left your head. It’s a miracle you’re not wearing it now.”

Lucas said and Dustin frowned.

“Hey, it was a classic piece of art that hat. Still have it by the way.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

Will added in.

The rest of the kids showed up on the screen, all talking and making fun of each other, until the screen turned to black and Richard asked for the next one. They saw about 3-4 videos by now and laughed at everyone and their shenanigans, with Steve’s voice commenting whatever he saw. That’s until they went on to the last one. It took awhile to work but after a few glitches, the screen became white again with Dustin showing up, modeling some clothes to the mirror.

“Hey I- I remember that day…it was-”

Billy glanced at him, then back at the screen.

_“Come on Steve, put that camera down and help me with my clothes for prom!”_

“…-Prom night.”

Dustin’s face turned melancholic as he kept watching.

_“Don’t worry man, you look good. Reeeeal good!”_

Steve’s voice sounded frisky as he laughed behind the camera. Everyone laughed with him, until Dustin shook the camera off and took it himself, finally revealing Steve on screen grinning and rolling his eyes.

Billy’s smile fainted and everything seemed to slow down in his surroundings.

His face went blank, holding his breath and his heart started pounding; _Fixated on Steve_. His mind went to places, he never though they would go, then he remembered his dream. Steve was _the guy_ he saw. Steve is the fainted face on the photo. The rest of group left small noises of surprise here and there, and Nancy placed her hands on her mouth. She started sniffling as well as Dustin and Will. El took Dustin’s hand and squeezed it gently as he squeezed back. The others patted them on their backs with their faces showing heartache and woe. All of them went quiet. Billy looked at Richard, who was wiping a tear occasionally and patted his back, turning to look at the screen. The camera followed the brunette walking to the mirror, talking.

_“You see Henderson, your hair is the key to a great look. Watch this.”_

Steve grabbed the hairspray can from the drawer and put on some to his hair. The spray fogged the screen for a second and as it cleared up, Dustin zoomed closer to the brunette’s face for a close up and with one swift motion, Steve swayed his hair to the back with a few hairs falling at his forehead, simultaneously looking back at the camera through the mirror and winked with a smug.

Billy felt a kick hit his stomach as he swallowed hard and sat straight to his chair, giving a quick glance at the group then back at the screen. Steve turned to the camera, but was looking above it, at Dustin.

_“Now, give the camera back man. I promised my dad to be careful with it. “_

_“Yeah, yeah I will in a sec. “_

Steve’s quirked his eyebrow with an unamused expression, and Dustin continued.

_“Now tell me more about your love life. Do the girls still sigh when you pass by them at the hallways? Do you still got it?? Are you still “Theee kiiiing??”_

Steve’s face sneered, as Dustin ran backwards with Steve chasing him. Then he shook the camera with both of them laughing and Steve cutting off.

_“Don’t wink at me you little shi-“_

The screen went dark and Richard asked what happened, blowing his nose on his handkerchief.

_Fix it. Fix it QUICK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE- wait, what?
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	8. The Kings Reveal (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets copies and Billy gets a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, replay the song please.

**04:00am**

Billy blinked a few times and turned to talk to the AIA.

“Monica, report VCR and Videotape status.”

Monica scanned the device and her light went purple for a minute. She turned back at Billy.

“It appears that there is no indication of damage Billy.”

“No damage? Then why did it cut off?”

“The tape still has a few inches of footage left.”

“Maybe he left it running by accident or something.”

Jonathan replied and walked towards the VCR with Billy. They ejected the tape and took a look at it.

“There, see? There’s still tape film there.”

“Yeah you’re right Mr. Byers.”

“Oh come on, It’s Jonathan. You can call us by our names, right guys?”

“Yeah Billy we’re not _that_ old yet.”

Mike spoke and everyone agreed. Billy smiled and nodded.

“Okay. “

“Just, wind the tape a bit and it should be okay to watch it.”

Jonathan sat down and Billy pressed the fast forward button for a few seconds until the screen went white again and he stopped it, pressed play and took a seat.

The screen showed Steve this time playing basketball with his dad holding the camera. He shot a hoop and got his score with the gyms horn blasting in the room, indicating the match was over, and team running around in cheer and screams of victory. Steve fisted the air and jumped along with the rest of the players as his dad started laughing and cheering behind the camera.

_“That’s my boy! That’s the captain!”_

The team hugged each other in a circle and chanted the team’s name. Steve walked towards his dad while lifting his shirt’s hem to wipe his face from sweat, revealing a small amount of fainted hair, on his firm chest and belly. His shorts were loose to his hips, also revealing a few hairs bellow his abdomen. Billy’s eyes fell there for a moment, until Steve dropped his shirt and winked at the camera, as he ran off to his team to celebrate.

The video showed static again and changed into a different setting. This time it was at the ice cream parlor. Robin gasped and sat straight to her chair, pointing at the screen.

“Wow it’s the commercial! This was at Scoops Ahoy! I can’t believe he recorded this!”

“Damn, it’s a shame Starcourt changed. It’s all so, minimalistic now.”

Lucas added in.

Distorted 80’s music was playing in the background and the video showed Robin, handing some ice cream cones to a couple and she looked at Steve who was behind her; doing something on the counter. He turned and gave another ice cream back to her as he wiped his hands on the cloth he had hanging on his uniform. Both turned at the camera and stood there smiling and waving while the Parlor’s and the mall’s logos fade in at the bottom.

Billy took a long glance at Steve in his uniform and his lip quirked up.

The video cut off again but this time it was over.

The lights turned on in the room and everyone walked to the table they left previously, with Steve’s stuff on it. Billy sighed and rubbed his thighs before standing up to join them. He saw the uniform laid on the table and the urge he had to pick it up and hold it started building up, but he didn’t do it. He wasn’t that crazy, _yet_. Richard looked at the clock and it was 4:30 in the morning.

“I’m sorry everyone I kept you that long. I should’ve stopped sooner…”

The group protested.

“Are you kidding us Mr. Harrington?? We wanted to see our friend! No matter how long it takes.”

Will responded and El agreed.

“It was great seeing him again. Even from the videos.”

“I just still can’t believe he kept the commercial…”

“You know Robin, I can make you a copy if you want. Digitalized and compatible to any device you like. I guess you know that already since you’ve worked here.”

Billy said and Richard patted her hand. She smiled at them and the blonde continued.

“Actually. Would everyone liked to take a copy at home as well?”

The group’s eyes shot in excitement and everyone nodded.

Billy smiled back and Robin punched him playfully on his shoulder.

“I knew Rich would find someone who is worthy of replacing me and work here. Good thinking kid.”

She checked her screen watch and gasped slightly.

“Oh! I’ve got to go! I promised my wife we’ll go to Starcourt tomorrow.”

The group said their goodnights to Richard and Billy, and left, leaving the two men alone.

“Well kid. That was my son. What do you think?”

Billy took a long minute, trying to find the right words, taking to himself in his mind, giving a blurted out response as a result.

“Uuuh. Yeah. He- uh. He was something.”

_“Something? What the hell dipshit?”_

“He was good looking I guess. Smart too.”

Richards face got puzzled and Billy tried to stay calm. What was he gonna say, that he started to have a _tiiiny_ bit of a crush on his boss’s _dead_ son? _Yeah…_ NO.

_“Yeah, call his son smart like that. Jeez.”_

“Um, what I meant to say is that he was a pretty boy with brains.”

_“wow! Okay you know what Billy, how about you shut the fuck up for now.”_

“You nailed it asshole.”

Billy said the last sentence out loud unaware, and Richard started laughing, grabbing his chest.

“My God boy, you made me laugh! It’s alright. You didn’t know him personally; you just told what you saw.”

Billy breathed out loudly in relief, dropping his shoulders. Richard patted him on his back and told him that they’re going to start tomorrow on the project. The old man left and Billy decided to stay the night, wanting to learn more stuff about Steve.

_This was gonna be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft.Tell me about it...
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	9. The tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy stays up all night, listening to Steve's audio casette tapes and it doesn't turn too good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: mentions of major character injury and death)
> 
> I received a lot of messages about Steve being dead but guys don't worry, he comes back. I would never kill one of my favorite persons in the world and not bring them back! Keep reading and you'll see for yourself :)
> 
> Alexa, play "The flood" by Katie Melua

**5:30am**

It was Sunday and the store was closed, giving Billy the opportunity to stay more and get to _“know”_ Steve better in private.

He lit a cigarette and found a box of cassette tapes that were on the shelf next to the VCR. He took one out in curiosity and read the weathered label with the cig between his teeth.

“King Steve’s Audio diary #47. If your name is Dustin and you’re reading this, _Put-it-back_.”

Billy snorted and commented.

“Well, joke’s on you _“King Steve”_ , my name’s not Dustin.”

He searched the box further to find a yellow walkman Dustin brought the other day. He left the cigarette on the ashtray of his desk, searched online to figure out how to use it, and made a few adjustments. Converting it to make it work, he pressed the eject button and the case opened up quickly. Billy sighed and spoke to the machine.

“Ok, little guy. Do your _magic_.”

He pressed the rewind button and the tape started scrolling until it reached the end and the rewind button came back to its position. The blonde sat down to his desk, took one last drag before putting the cig out, and put on the headphones of the walkman. He breathed out a tiny bit of air and pressed play. Static started coming into his ears until the brunette’s voice started speaking.

_“Ok, test 1,2. Good. So-uh, this is Steve and today is January 5 th 1984.”_

Billy’s body got goose bumps when he heard his voice again, and took Steve’s photo in his hands, while he listened.

_“ Uuuhh, today was a fun day, I guess. The team played well and Tommy and I shot great hoops, but I sprained my ankle after that and the coach told me to go and sit on the bench.”_

Billy clicked his tongue and spoke.

“ _Tsk_. Should’ve planted your feet there.”

Steve’s voice spoke again.

_“I should’ve planted my feet there.”_

Billy flinched and gasped as he pushed the machine away from him, simultaneously taking off his headphones. He could hear Steve’s voice faintly in the distance from the headphones, speaking more and Billy pressed the stop button. He breathed the air out he was holding and told to himself.

“Holy shit what the fuck….”

He took a moment to recollect himself, stood up and walked up the front of the store, checking on the photos. He located the Team’s one and detached it, taking it with him. He sat back down, and pressed the play button again while holding the frame, looking at it. He saw the team smiling away, hands behind their backs and standing like toy soldiers. Then he remembered the dream he had with the team and— _the other thing he doesn’t want to talk about._

_“…..-I missed the photo shoot of the team cause of my ankle and I had to return home. It’s a shame, I wish I was there. I am the captain after all but it doesn’t matter I guess, I’ll get a new one someday…-“_

Billy wished he could see him there with the rest of them. He placed the team’s photo down and lifted Steve’s yearbook photo to his hands. He turned the photo and looked at the date. 1985. Two years before his death. His eyes searched every piece of Steve. He was wearing a grey knitted sweater above a white shirt with the collar peaking out. His brown hair was shinny and combed to perfection. His smile was pearly and cocky, and his eyes…Those eyes were warm, _beautiful honey pools_.

_“…-The new uniforms are great by the way! Dark green and orange as usual but we look very “official” now. But then again I prefer my old t-shirt, it’s easier to play in…-”_

Billy took the walkman with him and walked to the shelf, searching until he found the shirt Nancy held when they bought the stuff in. He took it and sat down again, looking at it. It looked overused and had holes at the hem and neck of it. Billy’s mind went on the video of the brunette wiping his face with it for a moment. The logo has faded a little and it got over stretched. He remembered when Nancy inhaled at it and she was brought to tears. He took a quick look around the workshop to make sure no one was there except from the AIAs, some charging and some working, and back at the shirt. He slowly brought it close to his face and took a small breath in. Then a bigger one as he kept listening to Steve while looking at his photo.

_“-…I don’t care if I don’t “look good”, but then again, when soldiers look for a good move, a king has to look for a better one….-”_

_“God damn that’s a good line…”_

Billy thought as he closed his eyes for a moment and his mind traced the smell. It smelled musky. Old but musky. Like Steve had just took it off after a day’s practice. He didn’t smell any sweat, but he could also smell a hint of sandalwood, cinnamon and… cherry? _maybe_? Maybe it was his perfume or maybe it was the fabric softener they had back in the day. He remembered Richard saying that he kept the shirt in Steve’s drawers and never took them out, sealing the “ _smell of the past_ “with it. Billy got surprised it still _had_ a scent. It smelled- good…So good...So _Damn good_. He couldn’t stop himself from breathing it in as he leaned back to his chair, eyes still looking at the photo. Steve’s face now looked a tiny bit different, _inviting-_ almost- _Playful? Seductive?_

His mind was playing tricks on him.

He kept listening until the tape stopped, waking him up from his _“scent dream”_. He shook his head quickly and went through all of the tapes in order. Eventually he got to the last three to listen to.

_“…-This is Steve, it’s April 17 th, 1987 and I can’t sleep cause of the wind. I feel a little better now. The gang came over today to visit. I missed them. I missed doing stupid shit with them…-_

After fifteen minutes of Steve’s audio, the taped stopped and Billy played the second one.

_“…-It’s me. It’s April 19 th, 1987 and I’m not feeling so good…-”_

Billy’s eyes shot at the walkman.

_“…- I feel tired and this fucking pneumonia isn’t going away. Damn it why didn’t I listen to mom? She was right about not going outside in the rain like that. My birthday is coming up so that’s something to look forward to. Taking my mind off some things…-”_

Steve started coughing and continued as Billy took his medical record to observe it, taking another sip from his glass.

_“…- I *chough* I just wish- I was a better person to myself and others, you know? *chough* I regret a lot of things I’ve said and done but- *cough* -but I’m not that person anymore. I’m not that “King Steve” anymore. I don’t-…I don’t want to be…*chough*Like that day with Nancy and Jonathan. I didn’t want to speak to him like that or start a fight. I was angry and it got the worst out of me but- * chough*-I’m happy we talked out of it. I’m happy we became friends…-“_

Billy lit up another cigarette and took a long drink from his glass of whiskey, finishing it. He poured another one and played the last tape _._

_“April 21 st, 1987. My chest hurts and this fever is not coming down.* coughs* The doctor said I might need to go to the hospital again for further examination. But-I don’t feel like I’m gonna make it. I-…I’m not gonna make it… I’m scared…-They don’t know how much I need-“_

The blonde felt a lump forming in his throat and his eyes started get blurry. He got dizzy.

_“…-Whatever happens to me, please don’t forget about me. *choughs* Please- *choughs* - Don’t-“_

Steve’s chough got louder and Billy heard the recorder hit the floor, making the sounds on the tape muffle, with the brunette still coughing loudly. His breath got shorter along with Billy’s and he heard another person walking in his room, and screamed. It was a woman. Steve’s mother.

_“Oh, my God! Richard! Richard help, he’s coughing blood!”_

_“Quick! Get the car! Claire! Get-“_

The tape stopped and Billy just stood there. Eyes burning while looking at the death date on the medical record. _Steve passed away 3 days before his birthday_. He took the headphones out and stood up, walking around the room. From what he’s learned so far, Billy found out a way to create an _“image”_ of the boy in his head. Like he knew him all his life. Steve turned out to be a very lonely person, underneath all that _jock/dingus_ attitude. Sure, Dustin was his best friend and they were a great duo, but the brunette was scared of people…forgetting about him. The familiarity Steve gave the blonde has made him care more on the project, and was willing to do everything he could on this.

_“Jesus Christ pretty boy, I’m sure as hell I won’t forget you. “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuummm....yeah. So that was unpleasant. I'm not gonna lie to you, i was crying when i wrote this chapter. Like, full on tears washing my keyboard, and the song didn't help much; especially at the end when you hear the heartbeat. Anyway, thanks for reading this far.
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	10. Playing a part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy goes undercover dressed like an AIA, and with the help of Bruno, they go to the old woman's house to get the model they wanted for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Feeling Good" by Muse

He heard Steve’s voice echoing.

_“Billy?”_

_“Steve ?…”_

“ _Billy can you_ hear me?”

“Billy?”

The blonde’s eyes opened slowly as Steve’s voice changed into a female’s and he saw Monica caressing his back to wake him up. His senses were still a blur as he lifted his head up and realized his jacket was covering him.

“Did-Did you cover me up?”

“No Billy, it was Richard. He came in this morning to check on some data.”

Billy rubbed his eyes.

“Report date, time and status, please.”

The AIA took a pause for a second then continued.

“It’s March 16 _th_ , 2031, and the time is 10:15pm. Richard said he’s going to call you.”

Billy nodded.

“He told me to “keep an eye on you” in case you need anything. I brought you some coffee and some donuts. ”

“Great, thanks Monica.”

He took a sip from his coffee and munched on his donut while he looked around the workshop. It was brighter now and the robots were working as usual. _They didn’t stop on the weekends, they were robots_. He stood up and stretched his body. He needs to go to the gym again. Take some of the heat off, to think.

He called Monica back.

“Yes Billy?”

“Listen, I have to go out for a while. Hit the gym and back to my place to take a shower. Get new a change of clothes. If Richard calls in, tell him to call me on my phone.”

“Understood. Have a good day.”

\--------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours at the gym with Scott and Michael, he went to his place and chatted a bit with Max and her mother. He said he had a lot of work to do at the shop and he didn’t have much time. In reality, he wanted to stay away from his father and the whole _“poisonous”_ environment he’s in. He jumped in and out of the shower in a matter of minutes. That whole day, his mind was on the brunette, processing all the things that happened these past few days. He wanted to help. But he had to push this whole “thing” it was building up away. It won’t lead to anywhere and it certainly won’t help him, or the goal they want to achieve. He had to do this right. For Richard, for Steve’s friends, for Steve. _For himself_.

He got dressed, grabbed a few things he wanted for the project, and walked out of his room, when he bumped into his father. He gave him a once over and with an aggressive voice, he asked.

“Where you goin’ now boy? You have a family to be with.”

Billy swallowed hard and with a firm voice, he replied.

“There’s a lot of work at the store sir. I have to go back.”

Neil gave him a once over again and stared at him for a minute.

“Very well then, go.”

Billy said a quick bye to Susan and Max and ran out, almost hitting Jennifer on his way out the front door. His got surprised and a bit angry.

“Jennifer! What are you doing here??”

“I came to see you gorgeous. Missed your face.”

She tried to place her hands on his cheeks but he took them and firmly let them fall to her sides as he glanced at his house.

“I told you, not to come here. Besides, it was you who told me that you have a crush on Scott.”

Jennifer’s finger played with her hair and rolled her eyes, replying.

“Yeah you’re right…But he’s no fun.”

She protested as she pouted, leaving Billy rolling his eyes.

“Listen, I have to get to work, I’ll call you later.”

“Promise?”

Billy ran to his Camaro, leaving Jennifer with an unanswered question. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he brought the engine to life, blasting music from the speakers. It was an old car he found on an abandoned garage. Broken down and rusted. But he modified it and updated the engine and everything that was necessary to keep him going. He loved that car. Glad he got this job and got to fix it up.

\--------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:30pm when he got back at the store and he saw Richard sitting on his desk, sipping on his coffee.

“Ah, Billy. Didn’t expect you to come back on a Sunday but since you’re here, sit down for a minute.”

“Hey boss, what’s up? Anythin’ new I should know about?”

Richard’s voice trailed off as Billy glanced at the paperwork, laying on the desk.

“yeah, kid, I need you to go and get the model from the lady’s house. Can you do that?

“Yeah…yeah! What time do you want me to go and deliver the model?”

“The lady asked for it to be delivered around 18:00pm.”

“Great, I’ll do some work here and when it’s time, I’ll take Bruno and James to help me.”

“Sounds good.”

Time passed by quickly and Billy was on his way to the house for the delivery. Richard instructed him how to pass her the model as new and purchased from HLR, without her suspecting their whole plan. He and Bruno walked to the front porch, leaving James on stand-by, in the driver’s seat, and he rang the bell. Both wore a white suit with a grey tie, just like the employees at the store, with his hair in a low ponytail and a white cap that had the HLR logo on it. He didn’t want any suspicion to fall on them, so he had to disguise himself as an AIA. An old woman opened the door and asked.

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

“Good evening Mrs. Stone. My name Is William from HLR and this is Bruno. We brought the order you’ve asked for.”

The robot greeted her as the woman took a look at the huge box that Bruno was holding upwards and she stood there for a minute before she spoke.

“Oh, goodness me! I forgot about it! Come, come in! Close the door behind you.”

Billy cursed under his breath and tried to kick the door with his heel, while balancing the box with his hands, closing it aggressively. _Shit, he forgot to change his boots to a pair of white Oxfords_. _He_ _hoped she doesn’t notice_. Bruno went in first and with the help from Billy, they got the box in the living room, setting it down. The old woman asked.

“Now, what do I do with this new thing? My buddy here, Daniel, broke down on me a few days ago. Such a good help...”

She walked to the back of the living room and into a library, walking to an object, covered with a sheet. Billy followed her as he told the AIA to unbox the new model and get it ready.

“Ma’am, the new model is an advanced Super. Far better than an Infra. It can help you with the house and teach you about anything you want. Based on our new programming, we-“

“Yeah, yeah nevermind that, young man.”

The woman shook her head and waved her hand at Billy in disinterest, taking a seat in her dusty armchair. Billy thanked God mentally that he didn’t have to say the whole _“company protocol shit”_ to her and she pointed at the covered figure.

“See that thing over there? Pull the sheet.”

Billy nodded and pulled at the old sheet, revealing a tall, close to his height, model. It looked old and rusty, with its skin peeling off and it’s, artificial platinum blonde, hair almost gone. One eye was missing and the fingers on its left hand were broken off. He grabbed it by its upper arm and pulled it in the front to check the back, only to see that cut cables were hanging out of its lower back. This wasn’t a robot. This was a _mess_. At least the skeleton was in good shape and if he tried really hard, he could visualize a new body build onto it. He turned and asked the old woman.

“How did it get damaged like that?”

“It’s a very, very old model honey. Time, Chiko my Rottweiler, and constant use broke it down. When I first got it, it was a beautiful tanned beach boy with gorgeous short blonde hair. He was like you, only you got long beautiful curls. Shame covering them with this awful hat.”

Billy shivered at that. He didn’t look anything like this piece of crap. The woman asked him to go to her.

“Come and look at this. “

Billy walked to her and took the picture she was holding to his hands, with the lady talking.

“Back in 87’ these were the joy of every lonely person in Hawkins. I gave him the name Daniel after my late husband. We would talk for hours every day. He helped me clean the house and take care of Chiko, God rest his soul.”

Billy saw the _“beach boy”_ on it’s glory days standing there with the old woman, younger then, holding drinks and smiling on the front porch. He did indeed looked a bit like him, and also made a mental note on the word _“lonely”_ , he got his mind to Steve.

“We have to take this back to HLR for dismantling and study. I’m sorry ma’am but it’s the law. Discontinued model series and unidentified models must return to HLR.”

The woman agreed and Billy called for Bruno to come and place the old model in the box. Billy explained to the lady the new model, which it’s name was Daniel, _again_ , and left the house with Bruno, James and the wrecked robot.

_Success._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They got it! Everything went great for the team but now, the real hard part starts...


	11. A place for everything and everything in its place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works hard and starts putting together our beloved boy, but Billy didn't think everything all the way through...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Things can only get better" by Howard Jones

The double doors for the workshop opened and the AIAs took place to help with the box as Billy stepped down of the truck, taking his cap off with relief. He walked to his desk and took out his jacket, loosened his tie and grabbed his cigarettes. He went back to the entrance and lit one up, inhaling deep. Richard walked up to him.

“How did it go kid?”

“It was a piece of cake boss. Didn’t even have to say the whole _”company protocol”_ shit to her. She spoke a bit about the model and we took off.”

Richard chuckled and said as he walked back to his desk.

“Heh, Good job kid. Go and rest for a bit. It’s going t be a-“

“A long night. Yeah, I know boss.”

The blonde smiled at him and resumed his smoking.

\--------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

It was closing time and after every merchandise was put in place, both boss and employee went back to the warehouse and sat on the table, discussing details and info on how to fix up the model.

“Well we can start with the skeleton first, and continue with the motherboard. Unless you want-“

“Kid. These things can be handled by the AIAs. We need to check on more personal stuff. More intimate. That’s where I need you to help me. I can’t see very well anymore and your help is gonna be tremendous.”

Billy checked on his paperwork and left it on the table. He crossed his arms and asked.

“Okay then. What can I do?”

“Take his things. Match them up. Watch the videos again if you have to. Create Steve in your mind.”

_“Oh, Richard, I already did…”_

Billy thought but agreed. He liked puzzles and with Steve’s stuff he reviewed numerous times that night, it won’t be hard for him.

“Ok, leave it to me boss.”

Billy sat to his desk and took every piece of file, personal objects and memorabilia, placing them in order. It took him two and a half hours but now, he had everything in order. He told the AIA to copy and memorize the stuff into _“Steve’s”_ CPU Richard gave him and watched the process. It was fascinating really. How some simple objects and files can _“built”_ an artificial _“brain”_. If you tried to do that 3 years ago, it wouldn’t be possible. But technology is advancing fast and with the right set of knowledge, you could make our own _“human”._ That scared Billy a bit but also fascinated him. He watched the main system/status screen reading code after code and every section of the human mind was lit green. _That’s when shit hit the fan._ Two codes appeared red, meaning the process was not complete and _“Steve”_ was not ready yet. Billy’s eyes narrowed and asked Samantha for report status.

“Engaging unavailable. An error occurred on two programs.”

“What?...Which ones?”

“Program #98-A-345-Q, and Program #32-R-408-S.”

_“Those are…”_

“Emotion and physical movement.”

Samantha finished her sentence leaving Billy thinking. He fumbled with his zippo lighter, pacing from left to right with the robot watching his movements in silence. He stopped and stood for a minute, wondering what to do until he looked back at her.

“If I give you a codec to analyze the error, will you be able to fix it and continue with the programming?”

Samantha took a USB he gave her and examined it.

“Yes, Billy. But i have to warn you that this will take 1 hour, 25 minutes and 13 seconds until completion of the program.”

“That’s fine just, take it and do what’s necessary.”

\--------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours, Billy heard a light beeping sound, indicating the program was complete. Samantha elaborated on the details and there it was. Steve’s “brain” was complete. Next was the body and Billy didn’t get to see the remodelization. He heard Richard talk with some AIAs as they walked out of the spare parts room, where the body was getting remodeled.

“The #07-490 would be great for that. And also don’t forget the #K-24-Lm.”

The robot nodded and went back to the room as Billy walked up to the old man.

“What was that? What was that code you’ve just said?”

“That’s the model code for the left arm section. It-“

“No, no I knew that one. The other one, the last one.”

“That’s the reproductive organs.”

Billy blinked once and stared at his boss.

“Wait. He’s gonna have-“

“Of course he is! He’s gonna have everything. That’s the point. Artificial stomach, nails, hair, veins, artificial lungs, artific-…artificial heart.”

Richard continued with a sigh.

“With today’s technology, we’ve managed to modify the way an artificial body could process everything a human can. Food, drinks, everything. He’s not _“Pinocchio turned into a real boy”_ I know that but- I’m going to try and make him as real as possible. The HLR has a few tricks up their sleeves, but they’re not going to release them out in public and Robin helped me on that one from the inside of the cooperation. He’s gonna have opinions and he’s gonna have arguments. He’s gonna have sex and he’s gonna laugh and cry. He’s gonna feel pain, love, hate. Every emotion possible. Everything he missed back then. He’s going to be a prodigy in today’s evolution in robotics and biology. A _“Hyper”_. ”

Billy swallowed a bit and fell silent for a while, looking at him. The way this man spoke, with ambition and fire, he couldn’t help but trust him. Billy offered Richard his elbow to hold onto as they walked.

“Whatever you want, boss, we’re gonna do it.”

They walked to their desks and Billy sat down, taking a sip from his coffee.

It all starts to come together now and it’s dangerous…

_He loves it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heck. How didn't Billy see that? Pppffft, more work to do i guess.


	12. Lazarus Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy sees the model work that Richard and the AIAs did on Steve...He's shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "So far Away" by Laserhawk

It took the whole team in the workshop two whole days to finish up the model and it’s memory. At this point Billy thought he would collapse. He fell on his chair and placed his elbows on his desk, trying to take a nap. He didn’t check on the model’s assembly and customization. Not even once. He thought that’s Richards territory and the technical parts where his. It was like an unwritten rule not to mess with each other’s work unless help was needed.

He felt like some stuff are better behind closed curtains. Let the details to the imagination.

A peal of thunder echoed in the empty space and he opened his eyes. He lifted his head from the desk and searched around for the staff. They were all in charge mode. He quickly took a look at the clock and rubbed his eyes. He slept for 2 hours.

_Aw, shit._

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

He stretched his aching back and checked his phone. 2 missed calls from his friends and a voice message. It was Richard’s.

_“Hey kid. I didn’t wanna wake you up. We finished up here and I’m going home. This storm is not going help for now. Thank God for the power save units. Steve needs to charge up in order to test him. Billy I think we did it, I think he’s ready. Go home, get some rest and we’ll talk tomorrow. Night Kid.”_

Billy set the phone on his desk and took a look around the room. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked towards the back entrance. He lit a cigarette and the chilling air gave him goosebumps. The lights in the workshop flickered and he cursed for leaving his car at the garage for repairs. He took a couple more drags and flicked the half smoked cigarette on a water puddle, exhaling the rest of smoke out of his lungs agressively.

He walked back inside, closing the door. It was too quiet in here. A few beeping noises were heard here and there until an alarm went off faintly, indicating an issue. Billy walked towards the sound and got in front of the assembly room. He paused for a minute, thinking he _had_ to go in to check the issue. He sighed regretfully, but twisted the handle and walked in, to find a monitor beeping next to a model table covered with a body sheet, and its head with a smaller one. He pressed some buttons, turning it off and fixing the problem on the console until his eyes fell on the table.

He stared at it and without thinking, his hand trailed on the sheet, from top to bottom and back again. With one quick motion he dragged the body sheet. His eyes widen in shock. There was a man there, sleeping. _Wait no_. _His torso didn’t move_. He had faint dark hairs on his chest, traveling down to where the sheet fell, just above the abdomen. Billy’s hands started shaking and his eyes traveled back up at the head cloth. He noticed the cables that were hanging at the back of its neck, showing that it was still charging. Another thunder came in and the power went off, activating the power saver battery. Dim red lights appeared in the room, illuminating it slightly.

“Fuck” Billy said out loud while his eyes adjusted to the light.

He took a look at the monitor and read that it’s on safety mode and charged at 57%, then back at the model. He slowly placed his fingers on the cloth, pinched it and lifted it up.

His mouth fell open and dropped the cloth on the floor, while his mind tried to make sense on what he was looking at in the half-dark of the room. It was a human, It was- _Steve_. It really was Steve, like in person. Billy couldn’t believe it. He leaned closer and his eyes trailed over the brunette’s face. He looked _restful_. Like sleeping, only he wasn’t moving.

His hands where at his sides and his fluffy brown hair was flawlessly fallen back from his forehead. He spotted the beauty marks, decorating carefully every inch of him. His eyelashes perfectly placed one by one, same with his eyebrows, and his lips- God his lips looked so real. _So Perfect_. Billy’s fingers twitched, wanting to touch them, touch all of him but he couldn’t. Not yet at least, he was still incomplete. He didn’t know Steve’s report status so; he couldn’t do anything right now but look at him.

He took a chair and sat next to Steve’s head, observing him. This was amazing. He’d never seen such detail on a model before. All the AIAs are flawless, shiny and basic, as they always were these past few years. Steve here was detailed. Billy could see the faint shadow of his mustache showing on his, _soft looking,_ upper lip but Steve never left a mustache. At least from what Billy’s seen on the VHS tapes and photos. He looked down at his torso, discovering more beauty marks there hidden underneath his faint chest hair. This was so surreal to him…He turned back at the brunette’s calm face, whispering to him.

“Welcome back, King Steve…”

_At this point he knew, he fucked up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! He's here and so are Billy's feels! You know that wonderful feeling you get when you sense something good is coming, and it makes your guts flutter? That's what happened to me and Billy.  
> I hope it did for you as well, please let me know :)
> 
> Part 13 coming soon...
> 
> Merry Christmas! Love ya,  
> H.


	13. Lazarus Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Richard "wake" Steve up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Spacecowboy (Fixed & Final version)" by Turbo Knight

Billy woke up in his bed, and checked at the time. He still got 20 minutes to snooze and he turned on the other side. The faint noise of the outside world was drifting him off again, and his breath started getting deeper. The whistling air coming from the ajar window of his room moved the curtains and made him shiver as he brought his covers up to his nose, exhaling quietly. The phone rang and his eyebrows furrowed as he aggressively took his pillow and threw it above his head, muffling the piercing sound. It kept ringing until he blindly reached for it and answered in a sleepy, husky tone.

“Hargrove.”

“Billy, where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago kid. There’s an issue with Steve here and I need your help.”

He shot his eyes open and sat up on the bed, clearing his throat.

“Why what happened?”

“There’s a problem with the motherboard the monitor doesn’t recognize it.”

“I’ll be right there! JUST- don’t do anything boss.”

Billy hanged up and threw his covers off the bed, standing up.

“Shit , shIT, SHIT!”

He said over and over when he realized, he was naked.

His mind made a short recollection of what happened last night, but he was too shocked from the phone call to concentrate. He quickly ran over to his drawer, took a pair of boxer briefs, a t-shirt, and then wore his jeans and biker boots. He threw a jean jacket on his way out.

\--------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

He got into the workshop from the back entrance, punched his card on the console and took his jacket off, throwing it on his desk and dropping some objects in the process. He asked Monica to get with some coffee and where Richard was.

“He’s at the back, in the assembly room with Samantha...Also your friend Scott called in.”

Billy turned back and looked at the AIA, responding to her.

“If he calls again, tell him I’m busy and that I’m gonna to call him back when I can.”

“Very well.”

The robot left and started cleaning Billy’s desk as he walked over to the assembly room. He opened the door and saw Richard, speaking with the other AIA. He glanced up at Billy and said.

“Well, good morning kid. I was about to call you.”

“Sorry boss, slept late last night.”

He said that in disbelief, but carried on.

“So what’s going on?”

He noticed Steve’s body was covered back to it’s original state and a sight of relief appeared into the blonde. Then Samantha spoke.

“We have a problem with the start-up program. It won’t run properly to _wake up_ Steve. We believe it was because of the power cut from last night.”

“Did you check on the system updates?”

“Yes Billy but the problem is not there.”

“Then what is it?”

The robot did some checking on the monitor and a corrupted file appeared on screen.

“Oh, I see it now. Samantha, go tell Monica to run the “PRS” program in my computer and to transfer it to this one.”

Samantha left the room and Richard talked back at Billy.

“Boy, that storm almost messed up with our plans. Billy help me with the sheet here, will you? We have to check on him before we continue.”

Both men took the body cloth and brought it to the models feet as Billy noticed they clothed him in a pair of _tight_ jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He had a belt on and white Nike’s with the logo being red. Billy’s memory got to Marty McFly from _“Back to the future”._

_He’s seen that one, It was a classic._

Richard took the head cloth off and Steve’s face appeared once more. Billy licked his lips instantaneously looking at him as he started dozing off, and the old man spoke.

“Well, what do you think kid? Isn’t he a handsome young man?”

Billy walked closer on the other side of the table with the old man smiling as his eyes followed the blonde.

_“…Pretty boy…”_

“Sorry what? Didn’t catch that.”

Billy cleared his throat and spoke in a louder tone.

“I said he looks okay. There doesn’t seem to be any body damage from last night.”

Richard smiled and lowered his eyes to the model, caressing its hair.

“The AIAs did a wonderful job on him. He looks exactly like he was back then…”

“Yeah I’ve noticed-”

He stopped himself short.

The monitor started beeping again and both men glanced at it, with Billy walking towards the machine. Samantha came back, along with Monica to report.

“Everything seems to be in order now. The “PRS” has been sent to the monitor and running.”

Both men nodded and Billy went to check on the monitor. There was a “Ready to use” label on the bottom of the screen flashing slowly in green. Billy turned and said

“Do you wanna do the honors boss?”

“Yes, please.”

“Just don’t start sayin’ _“It’s aliiive”_ when he wakes up ok? No Frankenstein references.”

Richard hushed out a laugh and agreed as he took Billy’s position.

“Listen, before we start, I’d like to thank you for all this. You’ve been extremely helpful kid and I appreciate that.”

The blonde grinned deeply at him and nodded.

“Wouldn’t do it for anyone else boss. Now go ahead and power him up.”

“Oh, wait. Can you- pretend you don’t know Steve or any of his personal stuff, at all? I know my son and It will really freak him out if you do.”

Billy saluted in agreement. It was part of his plan as well. Leaving behind his dirty thoughts and focus on their work. He walked to the bottom of the brunette’s feet and placed his hands on the edges of the table, leaning into it a bit.

The AIAs took a step back and watched in silence, clicking away on their tables and taking notes. Richard tapped at the button on the screen and a faint background sound escalated, manifesting the monitor’s fan noises, like a computer turning on. Richard clicked on wireless mode on the monitor and took the charging cable out of the boy’s nape of his neck.

The old man and Billy watched carefully as Steve’s chest started rising up and down. His right hand’s fingers started twitching and then the other’s. Then it grew stronger until they turned into fists. Unexpectedly, Steve shot his upper body part upwards while both men flinched as his face came inches away from Billy’s, slowly opening his eyes, staring straight at him. Billy’s breath got caught in his throat and froze in his position as he stared right back at those honey shade irises. Steve blinked once and his eyes searched the blonde’s face, processing. Richard slowly walked to the brunette’s side talking silently.

“Oh, my God. It’s happening. It’s working!”

“Jesus fucking Christ” Billy breathed out, removing his hands from the table and taking a step back.

Steve took a look around the room reluctantly until Richard spoke up.

“…St-Steve…?”

The boy slowly turned and looked back at his old man. He searched him up and down and as well and a few seconds later Richard spoke again.

“Steve, it’s me.”

The brunette’s face switched from expressionless to confused as he lifted his hands, took a look at them and closed his fingers in and out, checking their motions. He watched down at his chest moving, touched it and then he brushed his face before he turned to look at him as he slowly tried to speak, leaving the man sobbing.

“D-Dad?”

His voice made the old man cry a sound of relief, throwing his arms around his son, hugging tightly and Steve slowly hugged back. A shiver went down on Billy’s spine when he heard him as a _“holy shit”_ was muttered from his lips. He watched in admiration at Steve, finally is awake and talking. _And that voice, it took Billy somewhere_. A faint smile appeared on his lips, as father and son reunited after 40 years. Steve leaned back to look at Richard who cupped his cheek, voice getting more confident by the second.

“You look so different…”

“Heh, I got old son…”

“Dad, I- I had the _weirdest_ dream I-“

“It’s okay. It’s okay, you’re awake now my boy. Oh, my sweet boy!”

Richard hugged him again and Steve let him cry on his shoulder, softly patting on his back as he turned and placed his cheek on his father’s head. His eyes falling on Billy.

A sight of worry was building inside Steve’s mind.

_Where was he…_

_When was he…_

_What was he…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes... i need a tissue. Hold on a minute...Okay so Steve woke up, watefalls started running and Billy is speechless for many reasons...
> 
> So many questions now....
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	14. A future boy from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to understand what's going on and things take a comedic turn in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Melancholy" by Sun

Richard let go of his son’s embrace and sighed as he wiped his last tear away.

“Dad, what’s going on? Where am i?”

“I promise, i will explain everything to you my boy, but right now, we have to check on you. You’ll probably want to get up right? Here, Billy will help you.”

He motioned to Billy to come and Steve hesitantly brought his body closer to the edge and let his feet hang on the table, sitting there for a moment, until he felt he could move. The blonde got to Steve’s left side; he lifted his arm and crossed it around Billy’s shoulder. He didn’t looked convinced he could do it until Billy’s eyes gave him a quick glance and back.

“You can do it. I got you.”

Steve’s face turned to look at his father, who gave his approval, and the brunette nodded back. His fingers grabbed on Billy’s t-shirt and with slow movements he let his feet drop on the floor. Billy thought that he felt like he was holding on a real person. No heavy weight or visible buttons and lights were on him like the AIAs.

He stood up looking at his legs and with a grin of accomplishment he tried to take a step. He looked like a fawn, taking its first steps in the wild and Billy made a mental note, not to smile at that. His left leg kneeled, making him lose his balance and gripped the blonde’s t-shirt harder, with Billy taking a hold of his arm, and mindlessly grabbing Steve’s waist firmly, bringing him closer. Richard told the AIAs to assist him but Billy declined and looked at Steve.

“See? I told you i got you.”

Steve looked at him and a weak smile, started appearing on his lips, making the blonde’s cheeks flush a bit, but before he knew it, the other leg also kneeled and the brunette fell on the floor, taking Billy with him, kneeling on top of him, exposing his necklace. Billy winced in pain when he hit his hand on the table’s metal leg next to Steve’s neck. He shook it, trying to relieve the pain as he opened his eyes slowly, meeting Steve’s.

“Yeah…You _had_ me.”

Steve said ironically lifting himself to his elbows and Billy stood up, wiping his jeans clean leaving a red stain in the process. He took a look at his hand and his palm was bleeding.

“Well, it’s not my fault your legs gave in. Should’ve planted them better.”

Before he could stop himself, Billy quickly glanced at Steve getting skeptic by his response.

“Well, it’s not my fault either _genius_. Something’s wrong with my knees. They feel weak.”

The boy’s argued back and forth as Billy wrapped his hand with a cloth he had in his back pocket and Richard called the medic AIA through the intercom.

“Doc, can you come in please? “

Doc walked in and her eyes fell on Steve, still sitting on the floor, then back at his father.

“What can I do for you Richard?”

“Steve says his knees are feeling weak, can you check on his joints?”

“Of course.”

Billy gave the medic AIA the name “Doc” from “Doctor” since, _well_ , it was used for medical reasons in the store. He left very amused by the choice until Steve spoke up.

“Doc? Really? How _original_...”

Billy’s smile faded and spoke back as the AIA was checking on the situation and Richard crossed his arms to his chest, watching at the boys in wonder.

“Hey, who are you the _“name”_ Police? Get off my case Harrington.”

That was the first time Billy called him by his last name and he felt surprised. He kept doing it to keep the pretexts. Steve huffed and rolled his eyes when Doc spoke.

“I’m afraid I can’t give a proper examination if you’re clothed and on the floor. Samantha and Monica will help you get to the table and remove your pants.”

Steve froze staring at Doc as he looked back with a blank expression.

“Huh?”

Billy snorted and turned his face away, trying not to laugh. Steve noticed and sneered at the blonde. The AIAs walked and lifted the brunette, placing him up on the table. Monica began to unbuckle his belt until Steve stopped her.

“Woah, woah, easy there lady.”

He grinned his charm at her and Monica stared at him for a second before she responded.

“I’m not a _real_ lady, I am a machine. An Ulta AIA. The gender was assigned to me to make the staff comfortable in reference.”

Steve’s grin fell, gears turning, blinking rapidly.

“….Wait-what?”

_Oof_

Billy barked out a laugh and held it back by putting his hand on his mouth, as Richard lifted his hands apologetically in which he replied.

“I’ll explain everything Steve just let’s fix you up first. Then we’ll go out to my office and talk. Girls, that’ll be all for now, you can leave.”

Samantha and Monica left and Doc waited for Steve to continue. He unwillingly removed his belt and proceed unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down, awkwardly dropping his jeans to his ankles. He noticed he was wearing his bright red boxer briefs that- _he keeps for dates or parties_. His father must’ve taken them out of the bottom drawer where he kept his favorite pieces of clothing, along with his jeans. A dark shade of pink washed over his face and pursed his lips. He coughed in embarrassment as Doc was checking on his joints, moving them up and down and took a medical instrument that looked like a scalpel but more advanced.

Billy gave a sideways peak at them until he met Steve’s eyes, quirking an eyebrow at him. The blonde looked back with the same mannerism, provoking him and unintentionally playing a stare contest until Steve hissed and looked at Doc.

“Hey man, watch it! That hurt-”

Steve froze as Doc exposed the metal structures that were his knees, under his artificial skin and muscle. He could see tiny cables, and springs being in places where muscle and bones should be. The kneecaps were this round metal caps that were firmly screwed back in place by Doc. Richard and Billy got stunned at the brunette’s protest and Doc put down his laser sealer.

“Your knee caps weren’t sealed good enough, which means why you had loose joints. Everything is in order now, you can dress yourself back.”

Steve dropped from the table and zipped his jeans as he tested his feet by walking around the room. He thanked Doc and the AIA left.

“Okay can someone _please_ tell me what the _HELL_ going on now? Why are my legs made of steel??”

All three men went into the meeting room and sat down, explaining to the brunette the situation.

_Needless to say he was astonished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it, i spilled my drink again. Soooo, Steve's awake,confused and knees were weak, mom's spag-No.
> 
> Billy noticed his red boxer briefs and...
> 
> Heh, you sneaky boy...
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	15. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his father have a heart to heart moment explaining everything that he missed in his life, and the boys introduce themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Who are you really" by Mikky Ekko

Steve kept listening back and forth between his father and Billy, explaining to him the whole plan of _“bringing him to life”_ and after every question that was answered about the whole _robot/resurrection/technical_ situation, the boy was left thinking. Reflecting on the answers of this, advanced technology.

Steve didn’t even want to see his grave. That would be morbid. He didn’t want to do any of that “ _deceased”_ part. He’s a _“new person”_ now and that’s that. Billy left the room to leave father and son talk in private. Steve’s elbow was on the table holding his forehead as his father took his other hand on his and caressed it.

“Forgive me my boy. I had to do it. I promised your mother I would before she-”

Steve’s looked up at him and let his hand fall down slowly.

“What do you mean?...Where’s mom?”

Richard lowered his gaze and shook his head.

“She passed away. Two years ago…”

Steve’s stared at him. He slowly knitted his eyebrows and tears started forming in his eyes. He sniffled once and shook his head slightly to Richard. He began crying along with his father and tried to calm himself down. He wiped his face and took a long, heavy breath. Both men talked for hours and hours until it was time for them to leave. They walked out of the room with each other patting their backs and smiling. Richard turned to Billy’s desk.

“Everything alright boss?”

“Yeah, we had a lot to discuss about. Listen why don’t you two chat for a while, I have to get the car ready before we leave.”

Richard smirked and left the workshop while Steve crossed his arms to his chest and tilted his head. Billy had his back at him, avoiding the brunette’s face with all his might. Now that Steve was here, he couldn’t “function” properly. _Is he a robot? Is he human?_ He had no clue how to behave around him, so he went with his old, arrogant way he always knew worked.

“And who are you?”

“Name’s Billy. Hargrove.”

Billy saluted Steve with a two-finger motion and continued fake-working as he replied.

“So what are you? My dad’s right hand or something?”

“Heh. You could say that. He gave me a job here and since then, we’re close.”

“I see…Where are you from?”

“Originally California, but we moved here a couple years ago.”

“California?? Heck…moving from there to come here in “Hawkins the hellhole”, that’s a downgrade.”

Billy smiled a bit at the brunette’s comment but he didn’t see it. The blonde turned around leaving his tools on the desk and found the courage to face him.

“Heard a lot about you from him.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah I had to…How else was I supposed to “fix” your brain up?”

Steve blinked at him with an thoughtful expression and asked.

“You’re right I guess… And what did he say to you about me?”

Billy didn’t respond to that, he just stood up from his desk, took his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one up while he walked to the entrance. Steve followed him and couldn’t help but observe how the blonde’s jeans cupped his ass perfectly as he walked. He licked his lips mechanically and looked away putting his hands in his pocket, joining Billy; as he kept asking questions to fill the awkward air between them.

“How old are you?”

“21.” He blew the smoke out with his answer.

“Huh… Thought you were older than me.”

“Really? What made you say that?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders and pouted his lips while he stared at the cement he was standing on.

“Don’t know…I guess cause your “look-“

“My look??”

Steve lifted his eyes and nodded.

“Yes your “look”. You _look_ older than your age and maybe it’s… _your facial hair too?_ ”

The brunette trailed the last sentence as he stared back at the ground, kicking a pebble in the meantime, while Billy took another drag of his cig, watching him in amusement. _Hold up…Steve noticed his facial hair? What?....hmmm._

“Well I guess I should take that as a compliment. Considering I’m _abusing_ a lot of bad things.”

“Mm-hmm…”

“Speak for yourself though. You’re looking like a hundred dollar bill here.”

Steve lifted his gaze again back at the blonde’s motion, who took another drag. _Hold up now just a minute-Now who’s complimenting who here?_ Steve decided to ignore the blonde’s comment and carried on.

“These things will kill you, you know.”

Steve pointed at his cigarette and Billy snickered.

“That’s my cross to bear.”

Steve nodded in agreement while he looked back down at his shoes. He shouldn’t feel like that. They were having a decent conversation here, he shouldn’t feel shy and nervous. Maybe it’s because Steve thought Billy knew too much about him, since he also helped _“creating”_ him, or maybe he forgot how to behave around handsome men that were his age. The blonde continued, felling confident enough to _“mock”_ the brunette a little.

“It’s you who shouldn’t smoke. Broke into a sweat to fix you up, don’t wanna do that _twice_.”

Steve finally lifted his gaze as Richard drove in and stopped, calling him over. With the sense of confidence in himself now that he got the same vibe from the blonde, Steve stole the cigarette from Billy’s lips, took a long drag, and gave the rest back to the dumbfounded blonde, while he walked backwards looking at him, blowing the air out in mockery.

“It’d like to see you try, Hargrove.”

He smirked as he got in, driving away and getting lost when the car turned in the corner of the building, leaving Billy watching them in shock. Taking a last drag, he started thinking that, that was the first time Steve addressed him by his last name and his lips touching the ghost of Steve’s lips on the cigarette. He liked hearing his last name coming from those lips.

_Oh, no. This is going to be a nightmare_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh these two... Fucking up our lives and we ask for seconds...  
> Tell me guys what you think so far. Please don't hate me for this story...I tried to make something different for a change...
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	16. Cherry pie for breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy runs into, a fresh from the shower, Steve and things are taking a "turn" for the worst...Or maybe should i say, the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "London Bridge" by Fergie ⁽ᶦ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʷʰᵃᵗ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖˡᵃʸˡᶦˢᵗ, ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵍᵒ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᶦᵗ⁾

**1 week later**

Steve woke up to the sound of gardening equipment being in use outside. His eyes settled to the weak winter sunrays peeking in from the metallic drapes at the window. He dragged them away as he sighed and turned to his back, looking at the ceiling. His room was just like the way it used to be in the 80’s, only with small altercations, here and there. Some of them were a futuristic floor lamp, new furniture and the bathroom was fully remodeled.

He hated his wallpaper, matching with curtains and almost with everything in his room. He made a note to himself to change that as well. He feels like he slept for a hundred years and he’s ready to get back to action. “ _Action”_ His mind trailed off to the gang, wondered where are they now. He lifted the covers, put on his new blue robe and walked to the phone. His hand lifted the receiver and tapped at the buttons, bringing the receiver to his ear.

The dial tone of _discontinuation_ made its way in, and the brunette lowered the receiver to its base. He walked to his bathroom, took his robe off and removed his briefs and his night t-shirt. He got into the bathtub, turned the water on and let the heat of the element wash over him. He washed his hair and face and took the body gel to pour on his shower sponge.

_“Where is Dustin? Did he move to a new house? How will I find him?”_

He thought as he rubbed himself, covering every inch of his body, making sure to get clean and took a good look at it.

_“God, they did a great job on me. I look exactly the same… this is so weird…I wonder if Hargrove saw me like that…”_

_He almost did._

He kept thinking on various things, until he heard the doorbell ring and hastily turned the shower off, grabbing a body towel and wrapping it around his waist. With his hair still dripping on his face and shoulders, he turned the bathroom’s handle and opened the door, bumping into Billy on his way out.

“Woah-”

“What the-“

Their eyes met and they stood there for a few seconds, with Billy slowly giving a slow once over at Steve, taking in the spectacle. The air of discomfort grew heavier within the brunette.

Steve grabbed a hold on his towel that was slipping off and Billy glanced at his hip, uncovering itself in the process. Steve’s eyebrows lifted in embarrassment.

“What the hell, man?!”

“Sorry Harrington, I thought this was the way to the bathroom…”

“And you thought you could just barge in to any room you find?”

“It’s a big house. I got lost.”

“Whatever dude, just go in.”

Billy _played it cool_ and passed by the brunette, as he walked in and turned the faucet on, exhaling a hitched breath. Steve quickly ran to open his closet and put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, going _commando_ on his ass, with clothes falling down on his head in the meantime. Billy checked himself in the mirror and fixed his hair.

“So, why are you in my house again?”

The blonde walked out, leaning on the doorframe and drying his hands off with a towel carefully wiping the wound from _that day’s incident_.

“Your dad asked me to bring some old AIA parts here, but I got my hands dirty from the grease and he told me I could use the guest bathroom to wash myself off. I thought this was the guest room.”

The blonde motioned around the room. Steve nodded lightly and started putting back the clothes.

“Well no, this is _my_ room.”

“It’s a nice room _._ Quite bii _iiig_.”

Billy couldn’t help but notice the bulge on Steve’s sweatpants as the brunette stretched his body to reach place back a jacket on top of his closet, making the fabric on his crotch tent. His train of thought made him trail the last few words, making Steve look at him. Billy blinked a few times before he walked to the bedrooms door.

“See you downstairs pretty boy.”

Steve looked down at himself and back up in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders, walked out and headed to Richard’s office.

\---------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Billy were discussing some issues they had with the store’s remodeling, while Billy was looking at his wound. It stung more than before and his hand felt numb. The old man took notice and left his tablet down, taking off his glasses.

“This wound has been troubling you for a week now kid. Why don’t you let Doc fix it up for you?”

“And forget the first day I met that brat you call son? No thanks, gotta remember my _mistakes;_ it’ll get better in time boss.”

Billy responded sarcastically as he let his hand fall on the dark brown leather armchair. Richard snorted and turned off his tablet. He looked at the office’s grandfather clock and stood up followed by Billy.

“Why don’t you stay for breakfast?”

“Oh, i- I’ve got to go and check the store-“

“Nah, you can skip a couple of work hours kid, Come on. It’s _“cherry pie for breakfast”_ day.”

Billy hesitated but finally agreed and Richard patted him on his back. They passed the hallway and walked to the kitchen, finding his son laughing hard with their Chef. Billy spotted the brunette’s hand was on the other man’s bicep, getting a hold of it while they laughed. He was a good looking fella. Tall and masculine, wearing his Chef’s white uniform and that, _ridiculous white hat every sophisticated chef has_ , under his ginger locks. Their laughter trailed off as the men walked in further and Richard smiled.

“What are you guys laughing about over here? Something interesting?”

“Oh, my God dad where did you find this guy?!”

“I was telling him the time I went to France. You know the one with the lady and the baguette.”

“Oh, yeah! Hah! That’s an amazing story Nick.”

 _“Oh_ , my cheeks hurt!”

Steve responded while he rubbed his cheeks, as the other two men took a seat on the table. The brunette took the coffee pot for the machine and poured in his father’s mug, then walked to the blonde, gesturing at the pot, offering silently. Billy agreed in silence as well.

“I told Billy here to stay for breakfast.”

“Yeah, hope you don’t mind Harrington.”

As Steve was pouring in Billy’s mug he spoke.

“Why would I mind _sugar_?”

Billy stopped midway of grabbing his spoon and his eyes met Steve’s.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked if you want any sugar. For your coffee? There’s milk there too.”

Billy narrowed his eyes and shot an arrogant smile at him while Richard took a sip from his coffee and Steve sat down across the blonde with a satisfied smile. _Okay this was war._ A war between two young men, _“poking”_ at each other for shits and giggles. Kinda immature but, no one was bothered by it to be honest. The satisfaction and the thrill made a huge change in both boys minds.

The chef brought to the table the most juicy, amazing looking cherry pie Billy’s ever seen. No wonder, since it was made by a chef. Richard thanked him and the chef said his goodbyes for now.

“If there’s anything else you need, just give me a call.”

“Thanks Nick this looks great. See you later.”

Steve said and the chef winked at him as he left the kitchen. Billy watched back and forth at the two men, face hidden behind his mug and sipping at his coffee. A slight kick of irritation appeared in his gut and he sighed leaving his mug back at the table and taking another bite from his pie. _He shouldn’t feel like that. He doesn’t care if Steve’s flirting with the family chef. Is he?_ At this point he finished his pie in annoyance, leaving some of the cherry jam on his plate and playing with it. Steve was chatting with his father about him getting a job at the store and what position he should be in. After all, It won’t be easy for him to adjust to modern technology, considering he’s been, _well_ , dead for so long.

Billy started sliding his middle finger across the plate, picking up the jam and bringing it to his mouth, sucking at it. He watched as the red substance started disappearing while he listened in silence at the two men. This pie was fucking great but he wouldn’t accept a third piece; that would overdo it. Besides, he didn’t watch his figure and joined the gym for nothing. Steve argued with his father further and when Steve turned to take a sip from his coffee, his eyes fell on Billy’s mouth.

He paused and stared at it while his father was checking his tablet for job openings at the store and asking the blonde if he agreed. The way Billy was sucking his finger made Steve swallow hard. It was _unholy._ The noise of agreement coming from his throat made it even worse for Steve. That vibrating “ _mhmm”_ sound was going to remain in his brain forever. He got so hypnotized by the blonde’s motions, that Billy lifted his gaze and stared back at Steve with a tempted look. He removed his finger painfully slow as they kept starring at each other.

Billy popped his finger out and licked his red-stained lips, making them glossier, as Steve sucked his bottom lip into his unwittingly, taunting each other. The electricity in the air was immensely sinful, until Richard spoke and startled both boys from their _“teasing stare”_ game, while simultaneously looking back at the old man.

“I found it. You can work at the cash register up front. We have to retract one of the AIAs for repairs and the position would be open. Billy what do you think?”

Billy took a second to recollect himself and cleared his throat as his eyes trailed in the room.

“Uh, yeah yeah. That could work.”

“Great, what about you son?”

“Umm, anything is fine I guess…”

“Well then, it’s settled. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for the shop. Billy can you give me a ride?”

“Sure thing boss.”

All three men stood up and walked to the hallway as the old man spoke.

“Steve you start tomorrow. Amanda will bring some uniforms from the store for you to choose and we’ll talk later on the details.”

“Okay, dad.”

Richard stopped midway to the stairs as he placed a hand for his son to shake.

“Oh and welcome to HRES, my boy.”

Steve smirked and shook it, thanking him while Billy took his car keys out.

“Uh, kid? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Father and son turned to look at him in confusion as Billy looked back at Richard, then Steve. He fumbled with the keychain a bit, walked closer and raised his palm to him, as the brunette glimpsed at it. It had the finger the blonde was sucking a minute ago, _tormenting_ Steve. He licked his lips again and took it, shaking it calmly.

“Welcome to HRES Harrington. We fix _everything_.”

“Thanks, Hargrove…”

He let go and walked backwards to the front door with an arrogant smile, closing it behind him and the sound of a car engine could be heard from outside, while Steve looked at his hand.

_This isn’t good…This isn’t good at all, for both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Ummm yeah... sooo....How about that weather huh? Well it's raining here sooo.... yeah....moving on.
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	17. Old Habits die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar customer comes into HRES and Steve gets really happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Coastal Drive" by ADMO

**2 months later**

It was the first day of the month of February and it was cloudy outside the store. _Maybe it would snow, maybe it would rain. Who knows._

Steve gave the change back to the customer with a forced smile and sat back down at the counter. Thankfully it was a slow day, so he didn’t care too much. He turned his head and observed at the new additions to the photos his father placed on the wall.

His old and faded one was replaced with a new one of him. There was one with Billy and Richard smiling with an AIA between them, and one with Billy and himself, hands around each other’s shoulders, smiling gawkily. _They were forced to take that picture okay? It was the only sunny day they had for weeks and Richard protested they never had one together._

Billy was wearing his signature blue jean jacket with a white shirt underneath, _unbuttoned of course._ It made the brunette wish he didn’t like it _so much_. Steve was wearing a striped t-shirt and his hair was messy. It was after a hard day’s work and they both wanted to get it over with. He placed his elbows to his knees and rubbed his face roughly, making his eyes blurry as the bell rang once more, making him sigh. He stood up and clicked on the monitor for a new order.

“Good morning and welcome at HRES. How may I help-“

He turned his face towards the customer and his eyes narrowed. It was a man, and he looked familiar. Then it hit him and his eyes widen in shock. It was Dustin, standing in front of the counter with an emotional smile.

“You motherfucker….”

“Henderson?? Oh my God. OH, MY GOD!”

Steve jumped, ran to the other side and hugged the man firmly, who hugged back the same way. Tears of joy were falling down on both men’s faces.

“Your dad said he would do it and he fucking did!”

“Yeah, yeah he did.”

Steve let go of him with a puzzled look and sniffling.

“Where were you man? I called you a thousand times!”

“Yeah, I know your dad told me but I changed my number. The other one had issues with the lines and I couldn’t call back. God Steve it’s really you!”

Dustin hugged the brunette again and muffled his voice in Steve’s uniform.

“We’re meant to come sooner but something always came up for all of us to meet and come see you.”

He leaned back, arms still on Steve’s shoulders.

“Oh, you haven’t changed a day… you lucky bastard.”

Steve laughed and took a hold of Dustin’s coat, hanged it open and checked him out.

“What-what is this? What are those wrinkles? What’s that belly doing here? _Too many beers_ Henderson?”

Steve poked at him and the other man punched him at his shoulder playfully.

“Well, that’s what you get with aging _Steeeve_. “

“Hah!-Okay okay. I’m sorry man I’m just really happy to see you.”

They walked over to the waiting area of the store and sat down to talk.

“Man i wanna see all of you! I’ve missed you guys!”

“They’ve missed you too bud, trust me.”

“How’s everyone? Are they still here in Hawkins?”

“ Will, Lucas and I live at the next town, in Hillford. Mike, El and Robin still live here and Nancy with Jonathan live in New York.”

“Wow…and how are you _all_ still in touch? How did you manage after all these years?”

“Of course we keep in touch! We meet here every summer with our families for our holidays and catch up. We talk on the phone or video chats and well, we still have each other. And now you…”

Steve patted Dustin on his back and stood up.

“Hey do you want a drink or something? I’ve got cokes at the back.”

“Uuumm, how about a beer?”

Steve snickered and motioned to Dustin to follow him at the work shop.

\------------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------

The guys, walked to the workshop and Steve gave Dustin a small tour of the place, since he didn’t get the chance to see it _that_ day. They walked in the “assembly room” where Steve explained how they fixed him up and Dustin making sounds of amazement. They left and went at the back, where the body parts were getting repaired and they ran into Billy who was welding a piece of a metallic arm back to the rest of it. It was hard to see him because it the area lacked lighting. He stopped and placed the machine back on the table, took his helmet off and greeted.

“Hey Dustin, how you doin’ man?”

“Hey, Billy. I’m fine thanks. Getting the 1st class tour here from my friend.”

“Wait. You guys know each other? From where?”

Dustin and Billy both took a moment to respond. _They forgot they weren’t supposed to know about Steve’s personal belongings._

“Uu _umm,_ I came by before you _“woke up”_ to speak with your dad. About my house, it’s not important.”

Steve’s eyebrow was raised in wonder while Billy just nodded and pointed at his work.

“Listen, Sorry but I gotta get back to this. Needs to be assembled by tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah sure do your thing man. Nice seeing you.”

“Yeah, nice you too.”

Billy placed his helmet back on and resumed working as the two friends went to the rest of the workshop, until they sat down at the meeting room. They talked about everything and how everyone’s life’s been going, reminiscing. They were on their 2nd beer when Steve’s father came in.

“Dustin boy! It’s good to see you! Look at you boys hanging around, catching up!”

“Hey Mr. Harrington, yeah we had a lot to talk about. But you just caught me leaving. I have to get back and make dinner for Suzie and the kids.”

“Very well kid. I’ll see you around.”

The guys walked to the workshop’s entrance and stood there talking, as Billy walked by, took off his gloves and threw them on his desk. While Dustin was talking to his friend, Steve had crossed his arms to his chest and was nodding recklessly while his attention got to Billy. His body was covered in sweat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and went to grab a beer from the fridge. He wore a white tank shirt that was damped from sweat as well as his well formed biceps, making them glossy. He had his hair tied low, with a few curls hanging to the front of his face, and basically he was _the_ _wet dream of a housewife_. He took a sip from the bottle and tilted his head, placing it on his neck, trying to cool himself off. He opened his eyes to watch at the guys, and the brunette quickly looked back at his friend, wishing the blonde didn’t notice.

_He did._

_And he smirked as he shook his head in wariness taking another sip._

_That little son of a-_

Dustin put on his coat and proceeded speaking.

“Hey, how about we get together this Saturday? Everyone is dying to see you man!”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want to! We’ll do it at my house like back in the day- _Well_ , for me feels like a year ago but whatever, let’s do it!”

“Great! Now don’t worry, they’ll be no kids around, i’ll make sure they stay with their mother- _oh, shit_ … You used to be _“ours”_ man… _Jeez_.”

Dustin left a small laugh and Steve clapped his back. 

“Yeah…How times have changed…But you didn’t change that much, you still have those _adowable chubby cheeks_ of yours!”

Steve pinched at them imitating a baby’s voice and Dustin grabbed him in a headlock, messing his hair up.

“I’m on a diet, okay!? We can’t all be supermodels you know!”

Dustin let go of the other man and straighten his uniform, not realizing his hair was ferocious.

“I’m not a supermodel you jackass.”

“Yeah, yeah… So anyway, i’ll call you on Saturday afternoon to arrange the details, ok?”

“Okay. Take care Henderson, say hi to everyone for me.”

“Will do.”

They hugged once last time and Steve watched Dustin as he walked to his car. He turned around and walked as Billy sat down on his desk.

“Your hair is messed up.”

Billy said and Steve stopped on the spot and turned around to look at himself in front of the mirror. It really was a mess. With his back to Billy he leaned, took the hairspray he bought a few days ago and pressed the cap on. Billy turned, when his eyes fell on his ass. This uniform is a _fucking torment_ for the blonde. It wasn’t like the other employee’s white and grey suits. Steve wore a black, _tight_ , polyester t-shirt, with burgundy details at the neck and the hem, as well as the short sleeves. It had the store’s name at the top of his chest, along with his name tag, and he wore, _tight again,_ Burgundy pants of the same material with black details on its bottom hem and his belt loops accompanied by a black leather belt, holding everything in place. Pure _hell._

Billy took a pencil and brought it to his mouth, chewing at the back of it while still browsing on Steve’s body. His ass made the blonde bite harder on the pencil and Steve turned slightly, looking back at him through the mirror. Billy’s mind went on the day he saw that video with Steve doing the same thing , but now he watched it live. The blonde took the pencil out of his teeth, pressing it in his palm, until Steve brushed his hand through his untamed hair and winked at the blonde with a smirk. Billy snapped the pencil in two and his eyes went dark.

Steve stood straight, took one last look at himself in the mirror and walked to the front of the store like nothing happened.

Billy watched him leave, with his ass bouncing in motion, and saved that moment in his brain for later when he got home.

_Ooh. That bastard…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God DAMN boys...chill out a bit with your sexual tension will ya?  
> Anyway, let me know what you think cause i'm having second thoughts here on this fic...
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	18. Wholesome Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the gang reunite once more and it gets emotional...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Here i go again radio edit" by Whitesnake

It’s Saturday, _fucking finally,_ and the store was closed. _Well, it’s the weekend._ The phone rang in the house and Steve was walking down the stairs when the maid answered it.

“Harrington residence.”

The brunette walked to her and motioned who was it. She passed him the receiver and answered.

“It’s Mr. Henderson sir.”

“Thank you Helen I’ll take that. And it’s _Steve_. No master, sir or knight names, just Steve.”

Helen smiled and nodded, then left the hallway dusting off the paintings of her way into the library. _What an adorable little woman she was._ Steve responded.

“Hey Henderson, what’s up?”

“Harrington! Nice, you’ve answered. Listen, Nancy wanted me to tell you that she and Jonathan are running late, BUT they’ll be there, they promised. “

“Okay, that’s fine. Well, the house is ready so I’ll see you around 20:30?”

“Yeah, see you then. Oh! One more thing…”

“What?”

“Uu _umm_ you should also invite Billy…”

“WHAT? Hah! No-no- uh-huh!”

“Oh, come on Steve-“

“And why should I do that??”

“Hey, hey he’s a great guy! He helped me a lot for not listening to Suzie’s nagging over our broken AIA, give him a chance!”

_Yeah. A chance to bust his ass with his trickery and mocking…Smartass._

Steve sighed and shook his head in agreement as he rubbed his temple.

“Alright, okay. I’ll invite him too, but bring booze, A LOT of it. Gonna need it.”

Dustin’s laugh could be heard from the other side.

“I’ll bring you the best whiskey you’ve ever tasted dude. 2 Two sips and you’re out like a light.”

“Great, just what I need. See you later Henderson.”

“Laters.”

Steve put down the receiver and took his phone out. His thumbs moved in hesitation, but tapped at the screen, getting to the blonde’s contact.

“Hey Hargrove, how you doing?”

His eyes dawdled through the hallway’s setting as he waited for a response. The phone beeped and he checked.

“Right now I’m wonderin’ what could you possibly want from me on a Saturday afternoon, Harrington.”

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed as he replied back.

“I’m having a get together party here at my house. A few of my friends from my past are coming and have a few drinks.”

“And what are you texting me for?”

The brunette sighed in annoyance but responded.

“Well I’m inviting you too, if you wanna come.”

“Well, well. And here I thought you hated me Harrington…”

“I don’t hate you Hargrove. So you’re coming or not? It’s not gonna be like a high school party rave, just a few people chilling and having a good time…”

“Sorry Harrington, I made plans for tonight with Jennifer…Maybe I’ll come back later. No promises.”

Steve looking at the screen made his emotions flop a little in disappointment. _Who was Jennifer? What? Why was he disappointed? He should be happy that blonde mess isn’t coming._

“Okay then. If you change your mind, you know where the house is.”

Steve placed his phone back in his pocket and went to take a shower and change into a better outfit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that day**

It was 20:26 when the doorbell rang and Steve almost flew down the stairs, tripping on the last step and made the floor squeak. He cringed at the sound and Helen was about to open it, but he stopped her.

“Helen that’s ok I got it. Why don’t you go home, huh? We won’t need you for tonight.”

“Oh okay Steve, thank you.”

“Sure, have a good night Helen.”

He watched the maid heading to the kitchen as the doorbell rang once more. He checked himself again and twisted the handle revealing Dustin and Robin, Lucas and Will, holding a wine basket, filled with bottles and fruit. Steve grinned as the guys stood there, speechless.

“Hey kids. You’re early.”

“Oh, my God it really _IS_ you!”

Lucas and Will ran and hugged the brunette, trying to get a hold of him as best as they could as they pushed him backwards a bit from the tension. They all beamed in delight of seeing him again and Will placed the basket to the table of the foyer. Robin followed next, rubbing Steve’s back in a hug as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

“It’s great seeing you again Dingus. We’ve missed you.”

“Well, I’ve missed you too. You look great by the way! I love the dress.”

Steve took Robins hand and twirled her around on the spot.

“Thanks, the missus got it for me. She said I have to get dressed more feminine once in a while. _Keeps the fire going_.”

“Missus huh? I’d like to meet her someday.”

“Uuum, you already know her…”

Steve’s smile fainted as he stared at his friend.

“……T- Tammy Thompson?”

“Tammy Thompson-Well also “Buckley” now.”

Steve exhaled a laugh and punched Robin’s shoulder gently in excitement. _Boy they had to taaalk._ They took their coats off and walked into the living room. The fireplace was lit and there was “party food” and drinks on the dining table, along with expensive glasses and a bucket of ice. Soft piano music was playing through the futuristic stereo in the background softly. The door bell rang again and Steve excused himself, walking to the front door.

Nancy, Jonathan, Mike and El stood there and stared Steve in disbelief. He smiled softly and motioned to them getting his hug ready as Mike and El let go of their holding hands and ran to Steve.

“Oh, my God! We’re so happy to see you!”

El spoke and Mike clapped him on his back.

“Heh, I’m really happy to see you two kids. Wow, after all these years you’re still together huh? That’s amazing I thought you’ve dumped his ass by now El.”

The couple laughed and she replied.

“Oh, I dumped him about 7 times by now but what can I say? He’s my prince.”

Mike kissed her forehead as they walked into the living room greeting the rest of the group, and Steve turned to Jonathan and Nancy who tried to hold back her tears. She walked up to him and cried to his shoulder, hugging tightly. Steve couldn’t help but cry too as he stroked her hair and smiled at Jonathan. The two men gave an unyielding hug as they clapped each other’s shoulders in the process. They let go and Jonathan spoke.

“Welcome back Steve. It was about damn time seeing you.”

“Yeah, thanks. I can’t believe you’re here guys!”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world you dumbass!”

Nancy brushed Steve’s shoulder in warmth and Jonathan helped her take her coat out.

“Well come on they’re all here and already drinking. Grab a glass or a bite to eat, and let’s catch up.”

They joined their friends and Steve walked to Dustin, showing him one of the whiskey bottles he was referring to on the phone, and the brunette whistled in awe. They didn’t open it yet, because they wanted to get the champagne first to toast with.

Lucas unfolded the foiled wrap and twisted the cork, making a loud _“pop”_ and the drink started foaming and spilling on the carpet with the man cursing _“Oh, Shit”_ under his tongue and Steve motioned it’s fine. They lifted their glasses in a circle and Dustin spoke.

“Here’s to you Steve. The motherfucker who came back from the dead and probably outlive all of us with his _Robocop_ body! We’ve missed you and we’re very, _very_ happy that you’re back. To Steve!”

Everyone repeated Steve’s name in unison and clinked their glasses. They took a sip and sat at the couches across from each other.

“Man, when Dustin said you haven’t changed a day we didn’t believe him. He was freaking right!”

Lucas commented and Dustin followed.

“Told you so, _dipshit_.”

“Dustin, not again.”

Will responded firmly and the man took a sip from his glass.

“Yeah i guess dad went _“Frankenstein”_ on my ass with his experiments.”

“Too bad he didn’t make a Delorean too.”

Mike commented and Robin choked on her drink.

“DU _uude_! Remember that time where we got stoned and saw the movie in the theaters? When was it, back in-“

“1985. Yeah, I remember. I remember everything to be honest. God, those were the days…”

Steve gave a wistful smile while Jonathan replied playfully.

“You speak like an old man Steve. It’s us who should be speaking like that.”

“Well technically I’m supposed to be around 65, like you guys. But they wanted to bring me back the way I used to be.”

“What you mean _they_?”

Nancy asked she left her drink on the table.

“My dad and his “right hand”, Hargrove.”

Everyone went quiet and just nodded. They were all in this _unspoken_ rule until Robin spoke up.

“WWE _Eeelll_ if anyone’s up for it, I brought a little somethin’ somethin’ to ceeelebr _aaa_ te.”

She took out of her purse a small bag with a green herb, shaking it and everyone whistled and got excited when Will said puzzled.

“Hold up, wait. Steve isn’t your dad here?

Steve motioned his hand in denial and responded.

“Pfft my dad has gone to our lake house for the weekend. Besides, we’re grown ass adults, what was he gonna say? “I forbid you to have a good time”? We’re fine kids.”

They clinked their glasses once more and cheered.

_The gang is back together._

_And with them, a whole lotta fuckery too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww.... guys! I had so much fun writing this one! I really wanted to bring the " wholesome" vibe with this one. I hope you liked it... After that....well...I-


	19. Playing with Fire gets you Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is a mess, the gang is drunk and stoned and Billy challenges Steve to a lip sing song, he never thought of Steve would accept...But he did. And now, both men try really hard not to give in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "The slightest touch" by Five Star (buckle up, it's a good one)

The house was a disaster right now. Everyone is drunk and stoned, and they’re dancing to a playlist Jonathan made. And here we thought grown up’s with kids couldn’t have fun. _Silly us_. Steve kept dancing to the beat of _ABBA’s “Gimme Gimme_ ” as he took another sip of Dustin’s whiskey. He was _GONE_. His new body was like a teen’s who got wasted for the first time and he felt he was one with the music.

Billy parked his Camaro in the driveway and killed the engine. He had a few drinks himself previously and he felt loose and chill as he flicked his cigarette out the window and got out, walking towards the front door. He could hear the disco music vibrating on the windows. This wasn’t a fucking gathering _No Ho Hooo_..

_“Some fucking “chill “party…”_

He thought and chuckled as he unzipped his jacket, and pressed the doorbell button. A jumpy and energetic El opened the door while dancing and greeted the blonde.

“Billllyyyy! Come in! We’re having a blast here!”

She pulled Billy inside and walked him to the kitchen where Will and Mike were stuffing their mouths with Chettos and beer. He could smell the alcohol and weed in the air, all over the house.

“ _Oh, my GOD_ I swear, these are the real drug right here.”

“Billy! Come here! Grab a drink!”

Mike said loudly as he took a glass and handed it to the blonde who started smiling.

“What’s this? Nuclear waste?”

“This is Dustin’s “ _speciiial”_ whiskey. Go ahead, take a sip young man.”

Billy brought the glass to his nose and whiffed its contents. He took a sip and swallowed hard, making a hissing sound. His eyebrows shot up and turned to the guys.

“God damn! That’s some fine whiskey!”

“See?? Told you so! Thank God Dustin brought two bottles.”

“Where is everyone?”

Just as El was about to respond, a stoned Robin ran in and hold herself on the kitchen’s doorframe.

“GUYS! Steve and Dustin are having a lip sing battle! Run!”

Everyone ran into the living room with Will still holding the glass bowl of Chettos in his arms. Leaving Billy alone in the kitchen, he downed the rest of the whiskey in one sitting and poured more into his glass, doing the same. He started getting flushed until he took his leather jacket off and poured on a third, leaving the kitchen to follow the rest in slight zig zag steps.

He walked in just in time when Dustin made a twirl and a final disco move, freezing in position as the song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered as they turned to look at Billy, and Steve thought there couldn’t be a better timing than this. The blonde took the space of a floral armchair, and sat down next to Robin.

“Here, take a hit. Goes amazingly with the whiskey.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

He took the newly lit cigarette and inhaled a long drag, holding it in for a moment before he exhaled in pleasure. He felt his mind going slow and relaxed as he watched Nancy and Steve argue playfully on which song he should do next. Lucas shushed everyone down and turned to the blonde.

“Guys! Guys wait! Billy, which song do you think our boy here should lip sing to?”

Steve placed his hands to his waist and leaned on one leg, looking at the floor. Billy glanced at him and nodded with an answer.

 _“ “The slightest touch”_ by Five Star.”

Steve lifted his eyes and glanced back at Billy, who lifted his glass in cheers and took a sip. The brunette licked his lips and the group was agreeing in wonder.

Steve nodded deeply, while he walked over to the blonde and took the weed from his fingers. He took a long drag, gave it back to him and exhaled, all while they gazed into each other’s eyes. _It was their thing now, surely._

“Ok Hargrove. It’s _ON_.”

Steve said and walked back to the _“dance floor”_ that was just in front of the fireplace with the coffee table pushed closer to the blonde’s legs, as Billy leaned back in the armchair, with one arm laying on it’s back, watching every move of Steve’s. The brunette told Jonathan to prepare the track and took his sweater off, leaving him with a wrinkled red t-shirt and _tight_ jeans. He threw the sweater at Dustin’s head, and slicked his hair back as the song started coming in.

He took one of the metal candle sticks from the fireplace’s top, removed the candle, and used the candlestick as a microphone. The group started whispering the lyrics coming in, and the beat started coming in. They started clapping to the rhythm as they whistled at Steve.

The brunette made a turn looking at the fireplace and twisted his body to the side, looking back at the group, moving his hips to the beat.

He started lip-singing to the track as he walked around, looking at everyone in the room like a performer at a night club.

_“I thought I knew how to handle my emotions”_

_“Until you lit the fuse that triggered the explosion”_

Dustin made an explosion sound and Lucas laughed next to him. Steve walked to Will tapping at his head, making him blush faintly.

_“Mm, you turn me on with the power of electric love”_

_“And now I can't get enough”_

He turned his head with the candlestick and looked at the ceiling.

_“Turn the voltage up”_

Jonathan turned the volume even further as he was chuckling.

As he passed Billy on his way to the other side he trailed his fingers from one end of his shoulder to the other, simultaneously singing the chorus.

_“The slightest touch, And I go crazy with desire…”_

Billy felt shivering at the spot he touched him. He fixed his pants a little with clearing his throat but kept drinking and watching carefully at the brunette.

_“Can bring me to my knees, yeah.”_

Steve carried on with his song until it reached the dance floor again. Slowly moving to the beat.

_“And the slightest touch”_ _  
“Is heavy on me”_

_“So, so heavy “_

At that mark his eyes fell on the blonde again and winked at the word _“heavy”,_ making Billy purse his lips and take another hit from the cigarette, admiring the sight.

“'Cuz I'm a real live wire”

The song reached to the bridge, while Steve slowly stepped up the coffee table, kicked everything that was on it. He kneeled and crawled towards Billy as he kept singing.

_“There's one thing that you should know”_

_“I'm about to lose my self-control”_

_“So come a little closer”_

_  
“No, closer than that!”_

They were inches apart now and their eyes never left each other. Until Steve sang the last part and kneeled his body backwards with his back touching the table’s surface.

_  
“Touch me- just –one- time.”_

The guitar solo came in and Steve air-guitared the part with the candle stick. Billy felt his cock twitch and gripped his glass. He bit on his bottom lip and tried not to make a _single-fucking-move_ as the group stood up and started jumping and dancing around the room. They sang the last part and Steve lifted his body back to his knees, hair untamed, looking back at Billy all flushed from the dance and the drinks. He leaned in and got closer to Steve’s face, eyes falling on his parted lips. He could trace the brunette’s perfume like he did that day on the t-shirt, mixed with his artificial musk; and It made his head spin. Steve gripped the candle stick harder with a panting breath. The blonde gave him one last look and Steve stayed there, waiting. Billy slightly leaned in further and tilted his head until their noses touched.

_“Nice moves pretty boy.”_

He breathed to the brunette’s lips and stood up, heading to the bathroom, as Steve was frozen on his spot blinking at the empty spot the blonde left and getting claps on his back from his friends. He shook his head in distrust, stood up and danced with them to a new song.

Billy closed the door and leaned against it, while taking deep breaths and gripping at his aching crotch. He massaged it a bit moaning to the feeling, but let it go and walked to the sink. He placed his hands on each side and gripped on the edges as he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the state he was in and blew air out of his lungs.

“Fuck…”

He cursed as he washed his hands, taking notice of his throbbing bulge of his jeans. He threw cold water on his face thinking.

_“No, no, no. Don’t do this to me now Billy.”_

_Well, too-fucking-late dude. The feel train has already left the station since the day you saw him on that video._

In his drunken state of mind he fixed his posture and walked outside, just in time where everyone was leaving. Steve glanced at him coming in and back at Nancy who was hugging him. She and her husband left sliding from left to right, and Billy walked to the entrance when Mike stopped him.

“Hey Billy, can you please give us a ride home? It’s really late and we won’t be able to find a taxi at this hour.”

“Hey… guuuys. You’re welcome to stay here if you liiike…. You-you know that.”

Steve protested drunk and El replied. _Also drunk_.

“Weee would but weee have to go to my dad’s for brrreakfast tomorrow with the kiids and if we staay here, we won’t-won’t be able to get up in the morning.”

Steve agreed and Billy continued.

“ ’Course… Ready when you are.”

Mike helped El put on their coats and said their goodnights as they walked out in disarray, when Billy walked up the courage to talk to Steve. He put on his jacket and spoke in a lower volume while fixing his collar.

“You surprised me tonight Harrington. Didn’t think you could do it.”

Steve leaned on the wall for balance and crossed his arms to his chest as he stared down at his shoes.

“Well…it’s one of my many taaalents… Shhhame we didn’t see you dance or siing…”

“You didn’t ask me to…”

Steve smirked as he lifted his eyes at him with heavy eyelids.

“So ifff I asked you, were you gonna dooo it?”

Billy took out the cigarette that he placed between his teeth, voice filled with _want_.

"You don't know what i'm capable of doing, pretty boy."

Billy gave a once over Steve’s face and winked with a, tongue caught between his teeth, grin as he said goodnight and walked out of the house, with the couple waiting outside and Steve watching them go.

_Fucking hell…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well umm. Is it me or did it just start getting hot in here?....  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the fic so far...if you've read it all that is... :)
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


	20. Playful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve help moving a metal armoire to the meeting room and get into a mess...A playful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak

These past few days were agony for both men. They would occasionally steal a glance from each other at work, brush their hands when someone wanted to get something from the other’s desk. Basically at this point, it became a game of seduction in plain sight, they _perfectly_ knew they were playing; but no one would back down. _It takes one to know one_.

There were times where Billy would excuse himself from the meeting room to use “ _the bathroom”_ , as Steve was sliding the bridge of his foot upwards the blonde’s calf; leaving the brunette with a satisfied smirk. Other times it’s Steve’s time to be tormented when Billy, walks around him, with the suspenders of his overalls dropped down to his waist, shirtless and wiping off the grease of his stained abs, looking back and tantalizing him.

 _THEN_ there was that day. That one _fucking day_ where Richard asked the boys to move a metal armoire from the assembly, room to the meeting room because the _fucking_ AIAs were busy and there was only James. The boys argued a few times how to bring the furniture in because it got stuck to the doorframe.

“No _oo_. That’s not right. We have to pull it upwards and _then_ push.”

“That’s gonna damage the doorframe dumbass.”

Billy stared at the brunette while brushing a hand through his hair and replied.

“Call me dumbass _one more time_ you asshole.”

“Pfft…Whatever man.”

“Since you’re mister _“know it all”_ , how should we do it then?”

Steve shook his head arrogantly and replied, pointing at the blonde.

“You’re gonna go on the other side and pull while James and I push. It’s gonna come off, I know it will.”

Richard nodded skeptically and Billy took his position behind the armoire, while Steve helped James on the other side, ready for them to push.

The robot said that it’s best if Steve joined Billy because he was strong enough to push the furniture by himself. Steve reluctantly let go and went on the other side. Billy had his back at it with his hand grabbing the side of the armoire ready to lift it, and Steve next to him grabbed it, ready to pull.

They gave a quick glance at each other in dissent before they took a hold of the armoire firmly. Richard gave them a “3,2,1, go” and watched as the furniture slide roughly at the top of the door frame, making a screech sound, and the AIA kept pushing while the boys pulled until the metal slid off abruptly. Before the old man could say anything, the armoire pushed Billy forwards and he pushed Steve.

They fell on the floor with Steve on his back and elbows, as the blonde slide in with one knee between Steve’s legs and his hands fell on each of the brunette’s sides. They grunted in discomfort when Billy lifted his gaze to Steve’s face as the brunette opened his squinted eyes. Their faces were inches apart and they could feel each other’s heavy breathing, as they locked their gaze into each other’s eyes, skin turning pink.

As Richard was telling James off, Billy couldn’t help himself but push his knee slightly between Steve’s clothed perineum and the brunette hitched his breath, his fingers twitched and nails dragged on the tiled floor, whispering to him.

_“D-Don’t- push me….”_

Billy kept pushing until his knee was fully against the brunette’s body, feeling the brunette’s erection against it and Steve exhaled a shaky breath of arousal. Billy’s eyes went dark with the pupils blown as he gave him a half-cocked smile in reply.

_“Oh, I think I should…”_

Steve bit his bottom lip and slid his body further getting onto the blonde’s thigh, closing in the space. It surprised Billy and exhaled a half open mouth breath with Steve sliding his lip back out, still whispering.

_“Two can play this game you know…”_

_“Ssshit…”_

Billy hissed his words as both started slowly leaning in and almost brushed their lips when Richard shouted from the other side, startling them.

“Boys! Are you alright??”

They blinked rapidly and instantly let go as they stood up, dusting themselves off while clearing their throats.

“Uuuh, yeah dad, we’re- we’re okay.”

“Oh, thank God. James here pushed this freaking thing harder than he calculated.”

Both walked out to join the men as Richard noticed Billy’s cheeks were flushed.

“Hey kid, are you okay? You look ill.”

Billy rubbed his hand on his jeans and glanced at Steve who turned around to fix his erection in his jeans discreetly.

“No, I’m fine I just fell. We’re ok, right Harrington?”

The brunette turned around, glanced back at the men and agreed.

“Yeah, yeah we’re- we’re good.”

James walked closer and apologized to both.

“I’m sorry guys, it’s my fault.”

_James, right now you are an angel, and we love you._

Both motioned they’re fine and the AIA continued placing the armoire back to the wall as they walked out of the room. Richard told Steve it was time to close up the store and told Billy he could go home. The boys gave a last glance at each other, eyes still dark, filled with want. Billy licked his lips and walked to his desk as Steve walked back at the front and started closing up.

They were _like a volcano, ready to erupt_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stares at you while holding a mug*  
> ".....Did yo-, did you enjoy that...?"
> 
> *Takes a sip*  
> "...Good coffee....Anyway...."
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	21. Fortunate Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve found his old Beamer and panicked when Billy called him. He didn't get to explain the reason of the call, as Steve hung up, took his car and drove to the store...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alexa,play-"
> 
> *Alexa not responding*
> 
> "Alexa?"
> 
> *Alexa still not responding*

**2 days later**

Steve walked down the garage to grab some new cables before he hit the store. He walked down the stairs and taped at the light pad on the side of the door. They renovated it and converted it into this new cave/basement aesthetic. It could easily fit 4 cars in, and it had storage space for the store’s various junk and delivery parts. He selected the acquired cables and as he was about to head out, he hit a spray can with his elbow making it roll towards a large object that was clothed with a car cover.

He sighed and turned all the lights on, illuminating the spacious machine. His fingers twitched in wonder as he walked closer to it. He grabbed the cover and rolled from one end to the other, revealing his beloved Beamer. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His face went in shock and jumped happily his- _well his dad’s-_ old car was still here. He was using his dad’s Tesla that always parked in the leveled driveway and never bothered taking it down to the garage basement. He knew his day was gonna be the best day ever. He trailed his fingers carefully on the hood and leaned in to embrace it in his arms.

“Baby, I've missed you!”

He said while he nuzzled his cheek on the plum-colored metal of the hood.

His eyes shot opened and he stood up thinking where the keys could be.

“I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere!”

He said to the car and ran across the room and up the stairs, running to his dad’s office. He opened every drawer and every cabinet, eyes going crazy for the keys until he found them in a bowl next to a family photo. His phone rang and answered it without looking as he was heading back to the garage.

_“Not right now I have to ride my beast!”_

_“….Damn Harrington, buy me dinner first.”_

Steve’s stopped and stood in place, face flushed and facepalmed his forehead hard in embarrassment.

_Of course it was his nemesis. Just his luck, right?_

_“Hey uh-sorry, I meant my car. I found my old BMW in the garage and I got excited. So what’s up?”_

_“Your father wondered where-“_

Steve looked at his watch.

_“OH, SHIT! I’m on my way!”_

He hanged up after Billys’ laugher was heard through the phone and stumbled on the stairs down, sliding off and hitting his shoulder.

“ _Uh_ -God, couldn’t just take the pain emotion away?!”

He lifted himself up and ran to the car, unlocking it and found it was pristine clean on the inside too. That was a pleasant surprise. It even had a new scented tree hanging on the rear-view mirror. He found the garage door remote above his head on the visor and pressed it, opening the garage door. He turned the ignition on and the car’s engine noise made his insides melt in pleasure. He kissed the steering wheel and thanked his baby it didn’t give up on him.

He arrived and parked in front of the workshop, locked the car and ran inside. Richard walked to him with a satisfied look.

“Well I see you finally found my surprise.”

“Dad, oh my God, I can’t believe you kept it! I thought you gave it away for the Tesla.”

His father waved a hand in denial and huffed a laugh.

“Of course not my boy! I could never give this beauty to the chop shop. I fixed it up and kept it, waiting for you to discover it.”

Steve hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he smiled.

“Thank you dad. It’s great driving it again.”

Richard clapped his back and responded.

“No problem my boy but today is your day off. Why are you here?”

Steve blinked at him a few times and checked his phone. It really was his day off. He mixed up the days.

“But Hargrove called me and said you looked for me.”

Billy walked up to them sipping on his coffee.

“Am I dreamin’ or is that you Harrington?”

Steve glanced at the blonde and turned to him. _Not today Satan._

“Yeah it’s me. _Don’t cream your pants.”_

Steve mumbled the last part for his father no to hear, making Billy snort on his coffee and wet his nose. He wiped it clean and the brunette continued.

“You said that my father wanted me to come today.”

Steve walked closer to Billy and placed his hands on his hips as the blonde replied. Leaving Richard watch with amusement.

“Nope. Never said that.”

“Yyyes, you did. You said that my father wondered where I was.”

“No. Never got to tell ya cause you _hung up_ on me.”

“But-“

“You hung up on me you brat!”

“Brat?! Okay listen here you freaking punk-“

“ _Freaking_? What are you, five?!”

“Oh, my God I swear-”

Richard laughed and walked between the two boys holding each of his hands to each of the boy’s chests, calming them down.

“Boys, boys please! I just wanted to ask you where you left the tablet because I couldn’t find it but eventually I did. There’s no harm done, can you calm down please. Steve, think of your old man and Billy, think of your boss here.”

The boy’s death stare gave way to a worrying one as they backed off and checked if the old man is okay, faking a sick sound and grabbing his chest.

“Dad are you okay??”

“Do you want me to bring your pills boss??”

“I’ll be fine if you two could just stop fighting. Actually you know what? You go out and do something together. Bond a little.”

The boys glanced at each other and back at Richard, with a puzzled look.

“Go play some basketball for Christ’s sake!”

“Right right-“

“Sure why not-“

Richard smiled at them and let them alone while they stood there in discomfort. Steve spoke first.

“So uh… You wanna….shoot some hoops?”

Billy glanced at him and responded.

“Yeah, why not…”

“Okay. Umm I don’t actually have any friends that can play at the moment-”

“I could text mine if you want.”

“Sure sure, go for it.”

Billy left his mug on his desk and took his phone out, texting Scott. He quickly got a reply.

“Ok, so my friends said they can be at the HHS gym around 12:00. Michael’s dad is the janitor so we can go in whenever we want. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that’s great. Gives us time to go home and change. See you there?”

“Sounds like a plan Harrington.”

They shared a nod awkwardly and Steve walked back to his car as Billy went and grabbed his things.

_Oh, it was ON_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the Beamer is back! Can you imagine what Steve would do if the car responded to him "i'll be right here" like the "Knight Rider" if it could? I'm sure he'd scream and fly off the basement window.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	22. Shoot em’ up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve arrange a basketball match at the empty school's gym with Billy's friends and things are getting pretty hot in there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Genghis Khan" by Miike Snow

Steve drove to the school’s empty parking lot, at the same spot he always did back then. He sat there for a while reminiscing his high school years. He saw Billy’s car was already there with another one next to it. Must’ve been his friends. He got out and walked to the gym, pushing its heavy doors and getting a whiff of the interior, reminding him of his glory days.

He saw two guys chatting while throwing lazily a basketball at each other. He turned and saw the blonde tying his Converse’s laces on, while a girl was talking to him, sucking on a lollipop on the bleachers. She saw Steve walking towards them and commented.

“So that’s your new friend huh…? He’s a pretty one.”

_This bitch_

Billy lifted his gaze and saw the brunette coming. It was like he was in slow motion. One foot in front of the other, hand brushing his hair slowly and eyes watching the guys and back at him with a face full of confidence. The sound of legs moving on the court and Jennifer’s voice, a background sound to the blonde’s ears.

He noticed he was wearing the grey shirt he smelled that day and his cheeks flushed, looking down and tying his other shoe.

“Hi there handsome! What’s your name?”

_THIS BITCH_

Steve looked at her and replied.

“Hey there, I’m Steve. And your name?”

He reached his hand for her to shake and glanced at the blonde who reached his gym bag for his water bottle.

“My name’s Jennifer. I heard a lot about you Steve. Billy-boy here said you are a true “vintage” guy. “

_Billy-boy??_

Steve let go of her hand and looked at Billy with a _“really dude”_ look as he let his gym bag on a seat.

“Did he now…?”

Billy sighed quickly and stood up, walking down the bleachers.

“Let’s shoot em’ up Harrington.”

Billy ran to his friends and Steve apologized quickly to the girl as he ran towards the guys, leaving her frown and took her phone out, browsing through Instagram. They introduced themselves and started warming up while chatting.

“So Billy here said he works at a service shop your father owns.”

“Yeah, he uh- he does.”

“Cool. Is he good at his job?”

Michael asked and Steve glanced at Billy who had his back at him, stretching.

“Yeah, he’s great. Wouldn’t be the same without him…”

Billy couldn’t help but smirk at that as he stretched his arm to his side. Scott continued.

“Did you go here in high school?”

“Yeah. Class of- 200…8?”

Steve trailed his response in question and the boys laughed as Billy turned with a smirk and Steve asked.

“How did you guys meet?”

He motioned between Billy and the guys and Scott replied.

“We met here in Hawkins, in 2010. Last year of high school. Billy did one year here and that’s when we met. Jennifer too.”

Steve nodded as he stretched his foot behind his ass. He really didn’t need to do all that, but he had to keep the façade of “being out of shape”. Billy talked as he placed his hands at his waist.

“Harrington here was the jewel of Hawkins High. Before we got in. His name was "King Steve" here.”

Steve sneered his eyes at him and Michael shot his eyes in shock.

“No shit! _You’re_ King Steve too?? Duu _ude_! My dad said he also knew a King Steve when he was here!”

The brunette shared an awkward smile and the blonde he continued with the same arrogant attitude.

“He used to be the basketball team’s captain too.”

Steve’s eyes turned to wonder. _How could he possibly know that?_ The guys nodded in awe and the blonde walked up to Steve.

“So come on _captain_ , let’s see what you got.”

The blonde lifted the ball and ran with it towards the center of the court, followed by the rest of the group. They arranged a 2x2 with Billy and Steve on the opposite teams; and began to play. Steve managed to avoid Scott and jumped, getting the first ball in and grinned at his accomplishment, thinking he’s still got it.

“All right Steve!”

Michael cheered and hi-fived his teammate. Billy caught the bouncing ball and threw it at the brunette intensely. It hit Steve a bit on his chest and lifted a hand in question at Billy.

“Keep going _King Steve_.”

Steve bounced the ball and passed it at Michael, with the boy running to get the score. He didn’t get to jump because Billy stole the ball from him and ran to the other side of the court, getting their own score.

At this point Steve’s team was losing by six points, and it wouldn’t be like that if that headstrong nemesis of his didn’t take off his shirt and provoked at him with his tongue brushing his front teeth. It distracted Steve but the brunette was determined to win this match _God damn it_. He had enough of his nemesis _fuckery_ , so he ran and stole the ball from him with a smooth move, making the blonde follow him and thrust against his back as Steve was swaying the ball left to right, avoiding his eyes. They could hear their teammates yell at them they’re open but they incidentally got into their own bubble of competition. Billy kept provoking the brunette with an irritating smile as he kept “harassing” him by grinding his body on the brunette’s back.

“Come on, Harrington. Don’t turn into a bitch.”

Steve sneered a laugh and sneaked out of him rynning to his teammate, passed the ball and Michael shot the shot. Steve breathed a laugh and turned to look at the blonde with a smug. The blonde’s eyes narrowed and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his wrist sweatband. They kept playing until Scott pushed the brunette and he fell on the ground as he huffed a sound of pain while the other boys ran to the other side. It aggravated the spot where he got hit earlier at the garage. He winced and closed his eyes as he tried to stand up and saw a hand reaching to him in offer. He grabbed and saw the blonde pulling him closer to his face. He got startled and the blonde spoke.

“You were moving your feet. Plant them next time.”

Billy pulled him closer until their noses touched. With eyes turned dark, he whispered.

_“Draw a charge.”_

Steve breathed out a hitched breath as he glanced at the blonde’s parted lips. The blonde glanced back at his and what looked like seconds, for them felt like years. Billy’s fingers rubbed Steve’s thumb and the brunette pressed on the hold harder. Scott yelled once more for the blonde and they _“woke up”_ from their flaming state with Billy lifting Steve up and letting go, running at his teammate.

After a few more hoops, Billy’s team won by one point and they called it a day. The guys sat down on the bleachers to catch their breath and Jennifer stood up from her seat, took a few steps down and sat next to the blonde, turning her charm _“on”._ The guys and Steve sat a few seats bellow and further from Billy, where their stuff were; commenting about the match. Billy took his gym towel and rubbed it at the nape of his neck as his eyes were pinned between Steve and Michael, while the girl was giving him words of praise; not paying attention to her. Scott’s phone rang and he walked a few seats further, leaving the two boys alone. Billy watched as he started drinking from his water bottle, taking long sips.

“So why aren’t you in any of team’s photos? I would’ve seen you in the past ones that are displayed.”

Michael asked the brunette and he took a moment to respond.

“I-uh I got sick that day and didn’t come.”

“Oh damn. That’s a shame. The team getting their photo taken without their captain.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh, come on man. You did great out there!”

Steve dropped his gaze at his water bottle in melancholy and the boy rubbed his back in sympathy. Billy gripped at his water bottle as he slowly lowered it and put the cap on. Jennifer’s voice was mumbled to his ears as he kept staring at the boys. _He didn’t like what he was watching._

“Like I said previously, my dad told me about a guy that was captain here, back in the 80’s I think. Don’t know his last name though, but he told me he was great.”

Steve’s gaze lifted and looked back at the boy carefully. He narrowed his eyes and asked.

“Wait. What’s your last name?”

“Hagan. Michael, Thomas Hagan.”

Steve’s eyes shot in surprise and dropped his water bottle on the floor, making the other boy retrieve his hand from his back in worry.

“Oh, my God! Your dad is Tommy Hagan?!”

“Ye-yeah? Well he's my step-dad. Why do you know him?”

Steve quickly shook his head in realization of the situation and explained.

“No no! My- My dad knows him. Gosh, Tom- your step-dad is the _Janitor_?”

“Yeah. He dropped out of college cause he didn’t want to leave this place. He said he needed to remember. Don’t know what though, he doesn’t say.”

Steve nodded slowly and giving a frail smile at the boy. It made sense to him now. He grinned and placed an arm around his shoulder.

“Hey! As a captain, I got to say you are very good at basketball man.”

“Really?”

Michael’s eyes were filled with excitement and copied the brunette’s motion. Steve agreed and as he turned his head, his eyes fell on the blonde who stared back with eyes ready to _commit murder_. He gripped his shirt between his hands and started twisting it as he kept staring back that the brunette.

Steve kept staring at him as he ran his hand up and down Michael’s back rubbing it and Billy could see he was saying something to him, making the other boy turn his head slowly.

Billy didn’t know how long he could contain himself and not charge at them.

“….It’s okay man. Your father will understand if you tell him that you want to make basketball your profession. You’ve just got to give him a chance.”

“I know, you’re right.”

“Hey listen. Do the showers still work here? I really need to take one. I hate staying in my sweat for too long.”

Even as a robot Steve couldn’t stand his artificial sweat. Michael nodded and replied.

“Yeah man, they do.”

The boys dropped their arms and stood up as Scott walked back in.

“Hey guys I gotta go. My old man needs help with his car.”

“Oh yeah, I have to go too. Jennifer can you give me a ride? You too have a nail appointment if you remember.”

Michael turned to the girl and she replied with a pout.

“Already?...Fiiine. Let’s go.”

The boys shook hands with the brunette as Billy grabbed his stuff and walked down the seats with grace. Scott and Jennifer started walking towards the doors and Michael clapped Steve’s back one last time with a wink.

“Go ahead man. You know where the showers are.”

Steve breathed a laugh and watched as they all left the gym. He could feel the blonde walking closer to him and he started putting his stuff back in the bag until Billy spoke.

“Had your fun there Harrington?”

“Yeah, the guys are great.”

“ Michael’s a _good looking_ fella…”

Billy’s voice sounded bitter. That didn’t stop Steve from resuming with replying back to him.

“Yeah, he is... We have a lot in common too.”

He could feel Billy’s stare _“burn”_ his back and it made him fiddle with his towel. But Steve was not backing down. _Not this time._

“We spoke about a few things that made me like the guy even more.”

Steve placed the last piece of item in his bag and placed the strap on his shoulder, turning back and facing the blonde. His eyes were filled with an emotion Steve couldn’t quite make out so he continued.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Jennifer seems…Well she’s clearly into you.”

“Yeah well, too bad. I’m not into her.”

“Oh? And who are you into then _Hargrove?_ ”

The brunette tilted his head to the side with a fake-puzzled look and waited for a response. Billy just stood there with no answer. Steve nodded and started walking, giving one last word to the blonde.

“Gotta go. Need to wash myself off. Oh, and Hargrove?”

Billy turned to face him, still with the same, unrecognized expression.

“You _should_ give me Michael’s number. I wanna ask him about a few things.”

Steve winked at him and pushed the door, heading to the showers, leaving Billy alone at the same spot where he was.

_Oh, no………Ooooh, NO……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitshitshitshit...Uuuhhh it's all good guys. Heheh...How about that Michael guy, huh? Tommy's step-son whaaat? Did you expect it?
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	23. Steaming Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy confronts Steve in the showers but the situation takes an unexpected turn for the better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Time is running out" by Muse

Steve didn’t feel like he should be right now. Instead of satisfaction for getting back at the blonde, he felt remorse. He placed his gym bag on the locker’s bench, took off his shirt, dropped it next to it as he walked to the showers with his towel, hanging it on a hanger. He turned the handle and watched the water started running out with pressure, forming a fog in the meantime.

He checked the temperature and as he was about to go back and retrieve his wash gel, he saw Billy standing at the door, his was livid. They gazed at each other for a moment until Steve exhaled a giving up breath and took the gel from his bag, turning away from the blonde and back to the showers. Before Steve could do anything, Billy charged up to him, one hand grabbing him by his hair and pulling his head back as the other went to his chest, pushing and pinning him against the orange tiled wall. The water started getting both men soaking wet as the steam was filling up the area. Steve felt a gasp leaving his lips as Billy’s body was pinning harder against him, pointing at his chest. He couldn’t see his eyes very well because the blonde’s curls were fallen in front of them, dripping with water but he heard him speaking frantically.

“Don’t you _EVER_ do that to me again!”

“Let me go!”

“Shut up!”

Steve tried to grab the blonde’s arm, but Billy took both of the brunette’s wrists with one hand and pinned them behind his back, restraining him from using them. He gripped on Steve’s hair tighter, forcing him to lean his head further back on the wall and flinch. Steve tried to free himself while Billy continued.

“Do you hear me Harrington?! Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

“Do-do-what?”

Steve’s voice sounded worried and Billy loosed his grip on the boys wrist a little, making the brunette stop moving, as the blonde brought his face closer until their noses touched, and breathed out to his face, voice only for Steve to hear.

“Make me _feel_ that way with you.”

Steve searched his face in question until he could practically hear the blonde’s rapid heartbeat through the water splashing on them. He chose his next words very carefully, ready for whatever outcome they bring.

“-Je-Jealousy?”

Steve replied and heard the blonde growl as his lips twitched, feeling his grip on his hair tighten again a little. His gazed traveled between the blonde’s eyes and lips as he carried on.

“Well-I guess that-makes two of us-”

“GOD FUCKING-“

Billy didn’t get to finish his own sentence as he roughly pressed his lips on Steve’s making the other boy twitch and widen his eyes for a split second before giving in. The moment, in addition with the warm water, made both of them melt into their and Billy let his hand fall from the brunette’s hair to the nape of his neck, pressing more into their steamy hot and _wet_ kiss, intensifying it. He let go of Steve’s wrists and placed his hand at the small of his back. Steve dropped his hands on the blonde’s waist and gripped on the elastic band of his soaking shorts.

He pulled and dragged the blonde closer to him until they were chest to chest and he felt the blonde’s erection, brushing his thigh. Billy’s moan vibrated in his mouth, making Steve moan back. By parting his lips to breathe against their kiss, he gave access to the other man to slip his tongue in and _“battle”_ against the brunette’s. Steve brushed his thigh up the blonde’s groin, and Billy griped harder at the back of his nape, and pulled back half an inch to pant into each other’s mouths, making the brunette’s knees feel weak. They tried to speak between breaths.

“You’re-fucking-un-believable…”

“Speak-for- yourself…”

Steve bit the blonde’s bottom lip and bit hard to the point it drew a bit of blood making Billy hiss in pleasure. Billy’s hand trailed down the brunette’s ass and with his finger, he pressed between his clothed cheeks and found the boy’s entrance, making him stop biting and whine in his mouth, his eyebrows knit in the meantime.

He pressed further onto the cloth to the point it made his finger tremble and Steve’s breath hitched in thrill, as he felt Billy’s body slowly grind on his thigh. Steve returned the favor by lifting his leg up at Billy’s clothed erection, and pressing enough to make him groan in response. He dropped his mouth to the brunette’s neck, biting and sucking on it. Before things got any heavier, and Steve’s fingers were almost down to Billy’s cock, the boys heard Michael’s voice in the distance underneath the water running.

“Steve? Steve are you in here?”

The blonde’s lips stopped moving as they shot their eyes open in surprise. They slowly backed off an inch and tried to catch their breaths, with the brunette retrieving his fingers from the blonde’s groin. Steve tasted the blonde’s blood in his mouth and turned his head, replying loudly, as Billy started sucking back on his neck in protest.

“Y-Yeah… Wha- _Uh_ -what’s u- _uh_ -up?”

“I’m sorry to bother you man but I think you accidentally got my towel and I need to get it back.”

Steve’s breath got caught up again when Billy found a sensitive spot and he kept sucking. The weird thing was, that it didn’t leave a mark; only Billy’s blood stain was faintly visible. Steve couldn’t bruise. _Good to know_. Steve brought his lips to the blonde’s ears and whispered.

“I-I have to go…I’m sorry…”

He licked the blonde’s ear lightly, but let it go as Billy retrieved his mouth from his stained neck and wiped it off. Steve told Michael he’ll be right there and brushed a thumb over the blonde’s mouth, wiping it clean and Billy kissed it. Billy took his hands off of the brunette and placed then on each side of Steve’s head on the tiles, caging him in. They lifted their eyes for them to meet. There was something in their gaze; _In both of them_. Faces flushed and eyes half open. _Fixated_. Billy sighed deeply and gazed at him, filled with _more want_. Steve leaned his head back on the tiles and gazed back in silence in the same demeanor.

Michael called for him again and Billy slowly motioned Steve he could leave by slipping one hand down, freeing him. Both of the boy’s fingers brushed in affection until Steve walked off, turned off the shower and placed his towel around his wet shorts. He walked out, pretending he just had a shower and joining the boy. His shoes were fucked but he didn’t give a shit right now. Billy could hear clearly now of their conversation since there was no water running as he brushed a hand through his hair, eyes drilling the spot the brunette left.

“I’m so sorry man but I have to take it back and wash it. My folks get furious If don’t.”

“That’s uh, that’s alright. Let me check my bag.”

Steve unzipped his bag when Michael spoke again hesitantly.

“Umm. I know it’s not my business but-I got to tell you this...

“What is it?”

“I- i think Billy _“likes”_ you…”

Steve shot his gaze at the boy and his face flushed.

“…..You think…?”

“Well yeah man…The way he talks about you _screams_ “crush”.”

“ _Really?_ Well, didn’t _know_ that….Thanks.”

Billy hit his forehead on the tiles silently and held a fist to his mouth to stop from laughing. Steve found the boys towel and handed back at Michael as he continued.

“Hey I know it’s bold of me to ask but- Can you give me a ride back? I saw that my towel was missing and I told Jennifer she could go, thinking you could help me.”

Steve opened the locker and blocked himself from Michaels view, while agreed reluctantly. He undressed himself from the wet shorts and boxer briefs, and threw them quickly in his bag without the boy noticing as he put on his pair of sweat pants and sweater. He closed the locker’s door and followed Michael towards the locker room’s entrance while wiping his hair with his own towel, giving a quick glance back at the locker room. He left his grey t-shirt behind, wishing Billy would be alright leaving him like that.

When Billy heard the door closing, he walked back at the bench and saw the brunette’s gift, letting a grin appear on his mouth. He lifted to his face and took a whiff, tracing the scent of his lover, leaving him grin even further and shook his head in denial.

The smell was still the same as it was back then when he first smelled it, only this time is was more vivid.

_And he loved it immensely_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... i didn't believe i could write something like this. I mean i'm not as talented as most of the writers here on Ao3...Also i don't know why i made Billy love Steve's t-shirt so much in this fic...
> 
> Anyway what did you guys think? Please leave a comment down below.
> 
> The next chapter is heating up things even further... ;)
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	24. Dirtier Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex. The boys have phone sex. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse (yes i'm that bitch)

**2 days later**

Steve was in his bedroom with the lights out and his nightstand lamp on. He was reading a book and listening to music, when his phone vibrated and the screen lit up. He placed his book on the mattress next to him and lifted the device in wonder. He had one new text message from his nemesis. _Oh, yeah that’s how they mention each other now. How interesting…_

He unlocked the screen and read the text.

“Are you up?”

The brunette took a moment to smirk in excitement and replied.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I called your dad and he’s not picking up. Thought he might be sleeping, so I had to text you.”

Steve’s smirk faded into disappointment but replied.

“Ok, what is it?”

“I forgot to tell him that I gotta go to HLR NYC tomorrow for a couple days and deliver some of the discontinued AIAs. Tell your dad I’m taking care of it.”

“Ok… Anything else you’d like me to tell him?”

Billy took three minutes to respond.

“No, that’s it…”

“Ok…So you’re going to sleep now?”

Steve didn’t think through when he asked the blonde that question. He just didn’t want to say goodnight yet. His phone vibrated again.

“Why?…. Is there something else I should be doing at 01:30 am…?”

Steve’s smile came back and he bit his lip, thinking of a good answer but before he could respond, the phone started ringing and he picked up, not saying anything. He heard Billy’s sigh in the distance.

“….Well…?”

“Welll….what?”

“Is there _somethin’ else_ I should be doing at 01:35am??”

“Umm…let me think, you got me by surprise here.”

Billy could hear music through Steve’s breathing.

“Is that _-_ Madonna I’m hearing?”

Steve blinked a few times as he tried to listen in and replied.

“Yeah, it’s-“

“ ” _Like a_ _prayer_ ”, I know. Everyone _knows_.”

Steve lifted himself up to his elbows and turned the volume down in dismay. He could hear Billy’s chuckle in the distance.

“Hey, I like this song. It’s a classic.”

“Whatever you say…”

“What? Should I be listening to Van Halen instead?”

Billy started laughing but kept listening too.

“Or even Megadeth and the other one, what’s it’s name…uumm Metall-“

“Metallica.”

“Yeah that one!”

“Ok, ok. I’ll give you one song from each band you’ve just said to listen to, and if you still don’t like it, then I’ll pass.”

“Sounds fair.”

“Ok, write that shit down. Megadeth - Duke Nukem Theme, Metallica **–** Whiplash and Van Halen – Aint talkin’ about love…Got that?”

“…Yeah got it.”

“Good.”

“So that’s what you’ve been hearing in the workshop huh?

“Yeah, I love that kind of music.”

“What did just start playing?”

“Uh, Poison, by Alice Cooper. Write that one down as well.”

Steve wrote down the name on his list and continued.

“Okay but you have to listen to at least one of mine.”

“Ok, turn the volume up.”

Steve took the stereo’s remote and tapped the volume up, with a new track coming in. Billy turned off his and listened as the beat came in.

“It’s good. Not like my songs but- good.”

“....Interesting. Thought you were a _Roxette_ -kinda guy.”

Billy’s hand was trailing up and down his belly, playing with the curve of his muscles as he was hearing Steve laughing quietly through the phone, music making its presence better, getting into his skin.

“You know Harrington… You’ve been very provoking with me lately…”

Billy’s warm, harsh voice made Steve’s laughter come to an end as he lied back down to his pillow, hand brushing his hair.

“Oh really?...”

“Yeah. What you did yesterday with that straw wasn’t very “preppy” of you…”

“…And does that bother you?”

“Yes… it does.”

Billy’s voice sounded frisky now and Steve closed his eyes in anticipation.

“And how does it make you feel…?”

There was a long pause but Steve could hear the blonde’s breath getting heavier. His breath did too.

“….Makes me wanna tie you up and teach you a lesson…”

The brunette felt his voice hit at his crotch and hitched his breath. He couldn’t help but placed his palm at it and slowly started massaging his clothed cock. He could feel he was getting harder. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, taking Billy’s voice in.

“Tell me how the sound of my voice makes you feel.”

It’s like Billy knew what the brunette was thinking and Steve tried to speak but, his throat closed up at the question as he sounded hoarse.

“I- uuh- I could get lost just listening to it…”

Billy hummed quietly at his response, making him remove his boxer briefs and palm his own erection. He brought his hand to his mouth and spat on his palm, taking it back down and smearing it on his cock’s throbbing head.

Steve removed his boxers too and got his half finished lube from the nightstand’s bottom drawer, spilling some on his pulsing cock.

He started getting a quicker pace as Billy’s voice sounded rougher.

“You’re such a fucking brat…. _uh_ -makes me go insane.”

“ _Uh_ -Why? Cause I always get what _Ah_ -I want?”

“Mmm-h _hmm._ ”

“What else?”

“Your smell is-a-addictive. You, leavin’- _Uh_ \- your t-shirt for me. _God_.”

Billy was fully fucking his hand right now, lubing it with his pre cum, as Steve moaned through the phone.

“ _Mmmm_ , I’m glad you- _Ah_ \- liked my present. _Uh_ -keep going...”

“Your fuckin’ face is so _ooo_ , _Ah_ -full with beauty marks. It’s _Uh_ -distracting…”

Steve was feeling he was getting closer to the edge so he turned around, phone between his cheek and the pillow. He spread his legs to get a better angle. With the last of the lube on his fingers, he teased his entrance, while he started fucking his pillow. The new friction made him moan again.

“Maybe you should _ah_ -do something about it.”

“Ahh _ha…”_

“What will you do to me _Billy_?”

Billy bit his bottom lip, trying to be quiet, maintaining his moans to a minimum. He didn’t feel he could hold it in for long as he was getting closer to his climax.

“Fuck!...Say my name again.”

“ _Ah_ -Bill- _Billy_.”

The blonde pumped faster as he lifted his ass upwards in the air from the mattress a bit, mouth open for air and pressing more at the head, leaking more pre cum.

“Tell me, what _UH_ -will you do to me Billy?”

“ I- I- _uh_ \- I wanna fffuck you.”

“Yeah…Gimme-mmoreee.”

“I wanna- _ffucking_ \- cover your- pretty face-with my cuum.”

“ _Mmm_ fuck yes…”

Steve closed his eyes as he kept fucking his pillow hard and rubbed more of his throbbing hole. His moans vibrated through the blonde’s body.

“I wanna-ffill you up-“

“Shit-ffill- me up. Fill me up _Billy_.”

“I wanna mmmake you screaam.”

“Yes _Billy_!”

“Jesus Christ Steve _UH_ -I’m gonna-”

Billy bit his fist and squirmed as he groaned in pleasure and watched his cum spill all over his belly and chest. He heard the brunette cumming a second after him and his moans fed his unholy mind. Steve let go of his cock and entrance slowly, and brought a hand to his face; wiping his forehead. He grabbed his hair as he tried to catch his breath, and took a hold of the phone again as Billy dropped his head back on his pillow. He took a couple of tissues and wiped his chest, while he also tried to control his breathing. There was a moment of silence between the two and all they could hear was the song ending underneath their quick breaths. _This was quick, but fulfilling_. Billy spoke first.

“Are you… alright?”

“Yeah…You?”

“…Fucking great.”

Steve huffed a laugh and took a baby wipe to clean himself up as he continued.

“I can’t believe we did that...”

“I can’t believe we didn’t do that sooner…”

Billy could hear the brunette’s laughter and couldn’t help himself but do the same. Then he took a deep breath and let it out asking softly.

“Harrington…?”

“Yes..?”

“What was the name of that song again…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my past self for reminding me the "Duke Nukem" theme. That song was blasting non stop in my room and made my mom yell at me everytime. Love you mom, this one's for you :*
> 
> Also has anyone else noticed why the Kill em' all poster was so visible in Billy's room? I revisited the album's tacks and the lyrics in-every-single-one-of-them somehow contect's with Billy's life.....especially when he turned. Ooh, the foreshadowing...
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.  
> 
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	25. There’s something wrong with Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve joins his father on a Doctor's check up and Steve starts to get sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "ACID RAIN" by Lorn

Richard was at the doctor’s office getting his regular check up and Steve went with him for support. It was difficult to keep a straight face when they say _“It’s so nice seeing a young man accompany his grandfather somewhere”_. It was true, technically Steve looked like Richards grandson instead of his son, so they went along with it. It’s easier than give away that this _“young man”_ is actually an advanced robot from the 80’s. The doctor came back with the results and sat down, eyebrows furrowed.

“Ok Mr. Harrington everything seems to be in order, but I strongly suggest you spend less time at the store. It’s a miracle you’re still walking with no cane, don’t make that happen now.”

Richard chuckled and Steve gave him a supportive smile back. The Doctor called his AIA to his office for further details on Richards file.

“Yes doctor?”

“Bring me the, Harrington Richard, file to me please.”

“Yes doctor.”

“Sorry, is there a restroom I can use?”

Steve asked the doctor and told him where it was, leaving his old man and the doctor alone. The back of his left eye twitched. He walked down the hallway, pushed the door and went to the sink to wash his hands. They where sticky from the coke he spilled in the car before they came in and it irritated him. He turned the faucet on and washed the sugary liquid off as he looked himself in the mirror. His eye now started _“beating”_ him from the inside out harder and boy, he could really use some sleep right now. It was visible to him that he got paler than what he usually was. He had a headache last night, he got dizzy getting up from his bed this morning and now his eye decided to breakdance on his face. He rubbed it, making him see red.

What’s wrong with him? He’s practically immune to any decease, and sickness, even the common flu. He was a robot for crying out loud. He walked back at the office, saw the doctor signing some papers and sat down. He pondered, while covering his eye, when his father noticed. He tapped his finger on the boy’s hand and the brunette turned around to see him. Richard motioned what’s wrong with his eye and Steve motioned back that they’ll talk in the car. They took the doctor’s prescriptions and left the office. On the road, they started their conversation.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong now son? Why is your eye getting red?”

“Dad i- I don’t feel good…”

Richard turned his face to look at Steve in worry and the brunette was glancing back and forth between him and the road.

“That doesn’t make sense. You don’t have human organs or you can’t get a fever…What-“

Richard crossed his arms and brought one hand to rub his chin in thought. Steve kept driving in silence until they reached the store’s street. They walked in and sat down in the meeting room getting Steve checked with Doc.

“It appears that Steve has a burned circuit.”

Both men’s faces scrunched in disbelief and Steve asked his father.

“Did he just call me stupid?”

“AIAs, just like humans can have brains. It’s just set differently. Humans have their organ that’s the brain, robots have the CPU and that’s their _“brain”._ When we made you Steve, we installed a program that could replicate human discomfort such as fever, headaches, dizziness, whenever you needed to “reset” or get repaired.”

“Okay and why wasn’t I informed on this?”

Richard asked and the AIA continued.

“Because you’ve agreed with Billy that you are in charge of the assembly part of the model-my apologies Steve-“

“Meh, s’fine.”

“-and Billy will get the technological issues. Steve’s burned circuit is Billy’s issue.”

“I see.”

“Richard I have to say that if Steve doesn’t get treatment soon, he’ll go on emergency sleep mode and it’ll take days for the reset to be complete. He might lose some of his memory too.”

Steve’s eye twitched again and placed his fingers on it to stop it, as it continued to throb back in his hand. He started getting more worried now; he could see it in his father’s eyes too.

“I’ll just call Billy again and ask him what we should do from here. I’m sure we could work on something.”

Richard answered. He thanked Doc and told him he could leave, leaving the two men alone.

“Sooo I guess that leaves us with nothing for now.”

“No, no. We need to fix you up my boy.”

“Dad really I could just-“

“We can’t leave you up like that Steve, end of story.”

“Yes siiir.”

Steve saluted his father in an amusing tone and the old man chuckled.

“Good thing you still got your sense of humor. Now, when was the last time you spoke with Billy?”

“I-Uh- We spoke a day before he left, over the phone like I told you. We haven’t spoken since.”

“So that means I was the one who spoke to him last and it was yesterday….Boy, he’s late.”

Billy was gone for 3 days now to NYC and he only spoke with Richard by the phone a few times for the delivery. Steve didn’t mention the _“afterwards”_ part of the phone call of course. And it was true. Both Billy and Steve never called each other up after that night. Them, staying up till morning having a 3rd round of phone sex, is a completely different matter.

It’s not like the boys didn’t wanna talk or anything it’s just- well it’s not easy having sexual relations with your boss’s son, or the other way around, and _also_ , if Richard ever found out that his precious, one of the kind, robot-son was sexually attracted to his right hand, _no pun intended_ , he would disown the boy and kill the other. _We still don’t know which one’s which on that one_. Their _“infatuation”_ had a lot of issues and despite their heartache; they preferred to just…let it go. At least that’s what they thought was best for everyone…

The rest of the day was a blur for the brunette. His father didn’t want him to work and tire himself further, but the brunette didn’t want to go home yet. So he settled with filling some paperwork that was needed and it didn’t take much of his “CPU brain” to work. That’s until his eye got shut in pain and jerked backwards as he grabbed it, trying to control himself from gouging it out. He felt something wet sliding down his hand. He glanced at his hand and he saw red. That’s when everything went dark.

Steve woke up on his bed with a monitor plugged into his nape, getting some update readings and beeping occasionally in the darkness of the room. His eye was covered with a medical eye patch, he had an extremely high fever and his dizziness made him fall into a trance of colors and sounds. The colors were faintly visible and every sound echoed around him in the distance, making him grunt in discomfort.

He couldn’t do anything really. Couldn’t eat, drink or even listen to some music. He just laid there in bed, getting in and out of consciousness. Richard came by and spoke to him, but Steve couldn’t make out a word. He was sweating now and his artificial veins became more visible to his whole body, making the brunette extremely sensitive to anything that touched him.

He just wanted. to go…

to..slee _eep_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness me....Steve is sick? Whaaat? Is he gonna be alright? Stay tuned...
> 
> I've been having second toughts on this fic...Should i keep going?  
> Let me know guys...
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	26. Where were you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finds Steve in a terrible state and he kinda talks about his feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex- Alexa.  
> Alexa?

He was sleeping on his stomach and breathing heavily when a cool hand touched the small of his back, waking him up and making him lean into it by backing up a little. The cool touch, salvation on his skin. The monitor cable was off of him and he was only wearing his boxer briefs because anything else would make him ache and drip in sweat. The hands fingers trailed up then down in soothing motions and Steve could swear he was dreaming right now. The hand stopped between his shoulder blades, getting a sense of his slow breathing, then left his skin.

“You’re burnin’ up pretty boy.”

Steve turned his head on the other side and tried to adjust his good eye on the dark silhouette that sat above him.

“Your body temperature reads 104.3 °F (40.1C). No wonder you passed out yesterday.”

“Mm-hmm…”

Steve’s eye cleared out and finally saw Billy’s hands tapping away on the tablet that was connected to the monitor.

“How am I doing?”

“Better than yesterday, that’s for sure, but you still need to rest.”

“Well, Domo arigato Mr. Roboto.”

The brunette joked and saw the blonde chuckle a bit. His smile faded as he noticed the blonde had his lower arm wrapped up in bandages and when Steve called out his name, Billy turned to face him. There were stitches above his eyebrow, along with a few cuts on his cheek and a scratched nose. Steve tried to lift himself up, but hissed and Billy dropped his tablet on the floor to lie him back down.

“Woah easy there Harrington.”

“What happened?? Why are you hurt??”

Billy helped the brunette sit on his back and pulled the sheet upwards to cover his, almost naked, burning body. _He really didn’t need this right now_. Had to keep a clear mind and help Steve.

“I’m sorry Harrington. If I was late one more day, you would’ve lost all of your memories.”

“Hargrove…”

“It’s fine. Thankfully they plugged the monitor in time and slowed down your reset, giving me enough time to save it-”

“HAR _grove_.”

Billy sighed deeply and turned his gaze away from the brunette. Eyes disappointed and staring at the floor.

“I was in the hospital for a few days. The plane that I was about to take that had a malfunction and one of its wings exploded and crashed on the terminal’s waiting room where I was.”

Steve gasped and stopped his fingers midway from reaching the blonde’s hand, closing them into a fist and retrieving it back onto his lap. Billy side eyed the motion and pursed his lips.

“Are you-“

“I’m fine now. Just a few scratches and bruises. Nothin’ to worry about…”

“………..Bil-“

“I just feel like _shit_ right now okay?!”

Billy stood up and took a stroll around the room, the brunette’s eyes following him in sorrow as he let it all out.

“I feel like shit and I feel I should do better with you! I shouldn’t have gone to fucking New York and I shouldn’t leave you like the way I did!”

Billy kept shouting and rushed back to Steve, sitting back on the bed making the brunette sit on the mattress in worry, as the blonde placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

“Richard was talking with me on the phone when you collapsed and I- I panicked. I knew your situation was critical and I couldn’t do a fucking thing!”

Steve hesitantly reached again for his cheek and the blonde couldn’t help but lean into it while closing his eyes to the touch. The brunette took the risk and slowly pulled him into his arms, making the blonde take in the warmth and scent that was radiating out of Steve’s body; comforting him. The blonde placed his hands on Steve’s waist and squeezed, as the brunette got one hand at the back of Billy’s head, and the other on his back, pulling in and bringing his lips on his forehead.

He lightly caressed his blonde curls and kissed his forehead as Billy sighed. The blonde slowly tilted his head and trailed his lips on his skin between his collar bone and the start of his neck, peppering small but warm kisses on his way up. Steve closed his eyes at the feeling and leaned his head to the side a bit, giving Billy a better access. Billy found his weak spot and let his tongue out, saliva coating his hot skin as Steve grabbed his scalp and shirt tighter, making him shiver. Billy lifted his way up and reached the brunette’s jaw while Steve turned to him and they looked at each other with hungry eyes.

“I’m sorry Ste-“

“ _Shhh_ …Don’t. I’m fine now that _you’re here_ …”

Steve’s last words trailed off as their lips brushed but didn’t go any further. They wanted to _“feel”_ each other getting worked up in the moment. Richard called Steve’s name and the two men pulled apart quickly, cursing in unison under their breaths in the meantime. Billy stood up and walked at the brunette’s desk while Steve lied back down on his pillow. Richard opened the door and checked on the boys as they looked at him back with an awkward smile.

“Well kid? How’s my son?”

Billy cleared his throat and searched for the tablet. He traced it and bended down to take it, giving a fast peak at Steve. He walked back at the old man and replied.

“Uh… His fever is still up but with the new circuit and the updates he’ll be alright.”

Richard smiled at his son, as he clapped at Billy’s back.

“See son? Billy took care of it! Well done kid.”

“It’s nothin’ really…”

“Oh, but you fixed him up didn’t you? Oh, sorry kid. Didn’t mean to hit you like that. Steve did you hear? Billy got into and airplane acci-“

“Airport. I was still at the airport.”

Steve snorted and asked.

“When am I going to get up? I got bored sitting in bed all day, plus; this eye is still useless.”

“Well Steve we can’t fix that right now…”

“I thought we fixed everything around here.”

Steve crossed his arms to his chest and all couldn’t help but laugh. Billy put on his jean jacket, grabbed his tablet and started walking towards the door when Richard stopped him.

“Hey kid. Where you going? Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Billy took a moment before he turned, glanced at Steve, then back at the old man and replied in denial.

“Sorry boss but I gotta go. Family’s waitin’ for me.”

“Oh ok. We’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah…See ya tomorrow boss…. _Umm_. Get well soon Harrington.”

“Thanks Hargrove…”

Billy lingered a bit as he tapped his fingers at the door frame, but eventually walked out of the house and drove back home.

_Pain. Pure pain, shaped in different forms..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... Guys... i need to take a break for a couple of days. I'm not feeling that well and i need to clear my head a bit. i'm sorry and thank you for your understanding.
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	27. New Character Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long rest, Steve came back to the store to fix his circuit and eye, but with him came some new questions and also changes were added on him. Changes that made Billy...excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Bad Wings" by The Glitch Mob

A couple days passed since Billy's visit and Steve feels much better now with the new updates and the temporary circuit. But there was something that was bugging him all these days that he was resting in his bed, making him think over and over again. He came through the workshop this morning for work, and he and Billy exchanged a faint “good morning” as the atmosphere around them went still for a few seconds. Doc called him over to go in the assembly room, making the two boys go back to their businesses.

“The procedure will take 5 minutes to change your temporary circuit and replace the damaged eyeball part.”

Steve heard _“eyeball”_ and it made him shiver.

_“Am I gonna be like a pirate now?”_

He thought and quietly rehearsed a pirate _“arg”_ to his own amusement, before he opened the door of the assembly room meeting his father.

“Morning dad.”

“Good morning my boy. Ready to fix you up?”

The brunette reluctantly nodded and took a seat on the metallic table, legs swaying back and forth.

“Hey dad, can I- talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure kid. What is it?”

Steve dropped his gaze on his moving legs and spoke in a hesitant tone. He fixed his eye patch a bit and is mouth worked before he could stop himself from speaking.

“I know this is out of the blue but, _uuummm_ , am i-”

Richard blinked at him with a confused expression. Steve noticed that these past few days that he was injured, he couldn’t stop saying what he was thinking from time to time. He thanked heavens he didn’t say anything to Billy that might made their, “ _strictly professional now”_ relationship go south and ruin everything.

“For God’s sake boy, just say it.”

“Right-right. Umm am i a virgin?”

Richard shot his eyes open and remained quiet for a few minutes. Steve cursed inside his head.

_“Shit-shit-shit-shit-stop-Steve-stop-NOW”_

“Well boy, that’s a question you need to ask to Doc…”

“I know I know I just- you know, you assembled me and all that. That’s why I asked you.”

“I see... Well the bottom part of the old model we used was- You really wanna talk about that right now?”

“Yes.”

_NO……but yes_

“And it doesn’t freak you out just telling you how we made you?”

“I little bit, but I have no choice.”

_That was true actually_

“Well okay. See, the old 80’s Infra model that was bassed on you, like I told you on the first day you woke up; had the bottom part of its body destroyed. We didn’t know until we took it apart and test it before we used it on you, so we used a different type of model for your bottom down part.”

Steve nodded and continued listening, invested on his father’s words.

“In order for you to function in every way, we had to use a #879-04-“

“Dad English plea-“

“A male sex model part.”

Steve’s legs stopped moving and stood frozen in place with eyes slowly turning wide open. It felt like the _“birds and bees”_ talk all over again. Richard coughed in discomfort and stopped talking until Doc walked in the room.

“We are ready for the operation Richard.”

“Hold on. Doc, can you come here please for a moment?”

The AIA closed the door and walked up to them ready to listen.

“Can you explain to Steve here the operation we had on him, on the- bottom part of his body? I have to go and check on something.”

_That was a lie_

Richard left the room and Steve turned his attention to the AIA.

“What would you like to know Steve?”

“I asked if I am a virgin. I’d like to know.”

“Yes you are technically still a virgin, unless you had sexual intercourse using both genitalia or anus with your partner these days.”

_He almost did....on both parts_

Steve shook his head and replied.

“No-no I didn’t-I just- wanted to know for…reasons….”

“I understand. Are you ready for the operation now?”

“Yup. Do your magic Doc.”

Steve closed his good eye and felt a cable pug into his nape. He slowly started drifting off until the only thing he saw was black. The operation, just like Doc said took 5 minutes and Steve woke up feeling refreshed. His left eye was clear as ever and blinked a few times as he saw Doc and an AIA putting some instruments back in place.

“Doc? Am I done?”

“Yes Steve, you’re done. Although I need to inform you on something.”

Steve slowly sat up on the table and blinked a few more times adjusting his new vision to his surroundings.

“We replaced the circuit to an updated one, and the vision cables in your eye, but we couldn’t find the right iris color to replace it with your previous one. Your eye works now but it’s iris will stay bright red until we order a new one for you.”

Steve sat up and took the hand mirror that was on the instrument tray next to the table. He looked at himself and he could clearly see now that his left eye had a red colored iris. Bright red and it almost looked like it was _illuminating_. He actually…kinda liked it. It reminded him of the Terminator but it wasn’t as bright or shallow, It was just like a regular eye, but red. It gave him character. _Not that he didn’t have one_ but- it gave him a confidence that wasn’t there before.

“You know Doc? I actually like it now that I can see better. Can we skip the replacing part on that one?”

“I didn’t detect any other damage on it so yes, you can keep it if you wish.”

“Great. Thanks Doc I will.”

“You’re welcome Steve.”

Doc and the other AIA left the room as the brunette stood up and fixed his hair. He took once last look on the mirror and walked out of the room, heading for the front of the store when he bumped into Billy. He lifted his gaze and the blonde froze looking into his, new now, eyes. He got fixated on the difference it made on the brunette’s face.

“Your eye…it’s-”

“Red. Yeah…i- I know.”

Steve dropped his gaze at the floor and slowly walked away from the blonde, placing his hands in his pockets and tensed his shoulders. He suddenly felt less confident now that Billy noticed. That’s until the blonde took a moment and spoke again staring at the empty space the brunette left.

“I like it.”

Steve stopped at his tracks and turned to look at him as did Billy.

“I really do. Makes you kinda…Villain- _y_.”

Steve huffed a laugh. The blonde smiled back at him and crossed his arms to his chest in anticipation for Steve to respond.

“Villain-y huh…? Good to know. Might give me the urge to commit a crime later, I don’t know…”

Steve’s joke made the other man laugh hard and shake his head at the entertainment as did Steve. They lingered for a few seconds in silence before the brunette reluctantly turned, and walked back at the front to work.

_Aaaaand the confidence was back._

_And so did the butterflies…_

_...but they never left did they?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Steve a bright red iris on one eye cause of his burned circuit by mistake, and now i can't stop thinking of Steve having heterochromia with one brown eye and the other bright red. Ugh!
> 
> Am i gonna photoshop a photo of him with heterochromia? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Am i going to lose it with the result? 
> 
> Also yes. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about Steve's new look! :)
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


	28. Peppermint, Nicotine and Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve argue outside the store in the midst of a storm. Billy goes to Steve's house to talk but things go way further than the boys thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play "Violet Burn" by Dark Vapor Wave Music

A week passed since Steve’s operation and Billy was closing down the workshop with the AIAs for the day. The familiar sound of spring rain and wind was making its presence clear to his ears and closed his eyes in enjoyment with a smile. He loved that sound. He loved the sudden change in the weather like that. Made him feel refreshed on the inside as well as on the outside. He decided it was the best day to leave and go to the gym for a hard workout to relax. He turned off the lights and walked up the front meeting Steve, who was closing the blinds on the front display windows.

“Looks like a storm is comin’.”

Steve glanced outside and replied.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m closing down the blinds. They’re really good at protecting the glass for the merchandise.”

“Good thinkin’.”

“Did you finish back there?”

“Yeah I did. Headin’ to the gym now, work out a bit.”

Steve nodded and both flinched as the store’s flag display fell at the front of the store, making them run outside to lift it back up. The wind and rain hit both boys hard and they had to shout at each other in order to hear themselves.

“Gym huh? Not a good idea if you ask me.”

Billy pulled the flag pole back up and responded against the sounds of the storm.

“Well, a guy needs to relax somehow. Can’t think of anything better than that.”

“You could just read a book or watch a movie. Just- stay home.”

They managed to put the Flag display back in its place and secured it from falling back down again. Both men tried to shelter themselves from the aggressive rain and wind that poured down on them but failed.

“Heh. And waste the view of the storm as I relax? No thanks Harrington.”

Billy started walking away in an immersive mess. As he took out his car keys, he heard the brunette speak again behind him stopping him on his feet.

“You know, sometimes it’s good to take other people’s advices Hargrove.”

The blonde slid in a turn, facing Steve.

“What’s that supposed to mean??”

“It means that you shouldn’t be so headstrong about some stuff.”

The blonde took a step closer, but still was far away from Steve, imitating his voice in irritation.

_“Some stuff??”_

Steve narrowed his eyes for a split second before he replied.

“Yeah, _some stuff_. What, did you lose your hearing now?”

_Oh no. Things didn’t look good…again…_

“Maybe you should follow your own advice “ _King Harrington”_ , since you know everything!”

_Oh NO…_

“If _someone_ gave me a good advice, I would’ve taken it _Hargrove_!”

Billy took a firm step forward and stopped himself short. _He didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t. Neither did Steve_ , but things got out of hand since their, _officially strict, clearly professional_ , relationship was taking out the worst of them. Jealousy, hurt and longing was not a good combination for these two. At this point they had to let it go considering there was a _fucking_ storm above them. They glared at each other one last time and parted ways leaving the two men boiling in their own blood.

\-------------------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy didn’t even get to enjoy the storm now. He just ran the treadmill in anger, did pushups in anger and lifted weights in anger as he kept chewing on his gum aggressively. He’s not okay with this. He’s not okay having a fucking, _beautiful sexy smart,_ \- brat telling him what to do; _HIM_ of all people. The blonde dropped his weights on the floor roughly and huffed a breath in, trying to reason with himself why not got to Steve’s house, kick his front door down and punch the daylights out of him.

It didn’t work. He had a lot to say and damn it, he did exactly what he wasn’t supposed to do. _Except for the “kick the door down” part_. But he drove there, parked across the street and watched the house, while gripping at his steering wheel. Steve wasn’t there yet. His bedroom lights were off.

“ _Where the fuck was he now?”_

He got so deep into his thoughts, eyes dozed off, following the windshield wipers moving in a rhythm, spiting his gum out and lighting another cigarette in the meantime. He almost missed the brunette running from down the street, to his house and trying to unlock the front door, getting in.

_“Where the fuck is his car?”_

Billy took a deep breath and decided to finish his cigarette before he got out of the car. He didn’t even finish the damn thing and got out, threw it on the wet ground and blew the rest of the smoke intrusively, nostrils flared.

He stood there for a few moments before he started walking towards the front door. He rang the bell once, then twice until Helen opened the door. He made his way in, apologizing quickly to the lady and ran up the stairs to Steve’s room. He hastily intruded in and slammed the door, making the brunette jump at the sound and turned at him. He was wiping his hair with his towel until he stopped and stared at the blonde, slowly putting it down. Billy looked infuriated and was dripping on Steve’s carpet. Steve sighed deeply and sat on his bed, resting the towel on his hands not looking back at the blonde.

Billy walked to the brunette’s desk and laid his ass against it, placing his hands on the edges of the desk. His lips were a thin line, trying not to yell at the other man.

“Why isn’t your car outside?”

“It broke down a few blocks from here. Something wrong with the oil.”

“…You could’ve called you know-“

“You _know_ I wouldn’t do that right now Hargrove.”

Billy paused for a moment but spoke again.

“We agreed on trying and letting _this_ go Harrington. We _agreed_.”

“Yes…we did.”

“Then I don’t _NEED_ you to boss me around! You’re _not_ my boss, your father is!”

Billy couldn’t hold it in for long. Steve lifted his gaze from the floor at the yelling blonde.

“I’m not bossing you around Hargrove. I want _this_ to work. I want us to be as civil as possible.”

“Then STOP-“

“I CAN’T STOP OKAY?”

Steve yelled back at him and made the blonde fall silent in shock. He stood up, threw the towel at Billy to wipe himself from the water and walked across the room away from him, looking at the family photos at the top of his drawer. Talking in a calmer tone, he began.

“I can’t do it Hargrove. Call it whatever you want with your _sharp-witted_ shit, but I can’t.”

Billy lifted his gaze from the towel, threw it on the bed and watched him speak, turning his anger into sadness.

“I know we agreed to stop- _whatever this is_ \- we have, and continue with our lives like nothing _fucking_ happened…But I can’t.”

Steve motioned in the air between them and ran a hand on his hair in frustration placing the other on his waist while biting his bottom lip.

“Harrington-“

Steve dropped his hands down and stared at Billy with a wistful look on his face.

“Stop looking at me like that…”

The blonde tried to speak again but his voice couldn’t reach his mouth at this point. He had so many things to say but, it was useless. For days they got into this bubble of sorrow and dejection, _step by fucking step_ , and they tried really hard to make it out alive. Steve’s eyes blinked slowly and let go a deep breath he was holding, as he walked closer with each sentence, making Billy grab the edges of the desk harder; getting immersed in the brunette’s words and movements.

“I promised myself I’d stop…”

“Stop…”

_Closer._

“...but I just-can’t…”

“Don’t-“

_Closer._

“I can’t stop-thinking about- _you Billy_ …”

The blonde closed his eyes. Each word, a heavy breath; _and closer_.

“I can’t stop myself from-“

He knitted his eyebrows and licked his lips, taking in Steve’s warm, low voice. _Closer._

“…Wanting _you_ …”

Hungry eyes looked back at thirsty lips. _Closer_.

“I can’t quit this _Billy_ …”

_Closer._

“ _Steve_ …”

“…I can’t quit _you_ ….”

Steve stopped in front of him, tilted his head and breathed on the blonde’s lips, waiting for a response; eyes too heavy to hold open.

“…Then…don’t-”

“Can you-“

“Shut up”

Both men threw starving hands on each other, as they dived into a long, _too long delayed_ , kiss, releasing a sound of relief and longing. Tongues, laced with the blonde’s cinnamon gum and nicotine and the brunette’s peppermint tea, were now dancing in perfect harmony. Billy let out an extended, sighing moan as Steve grabbed his leather jacket and aggressively pulled it off of him, hitting the floor.

While kissing his neck, he unbuttoned his shirt for it to join the jacket. Billy grabbed the hem of the brunette’s damp t-shirt, pulling it up and dropping it on the floor. He tilted the brunette’s neck by pulling his hair slightly and kissed it, while hands traveled down his crotch. He massaged it, making Steve lean back his head further giving him a better access to his neck. With a quivering breath at Billy’s shoulder the brunette traveled his hands into the blonde’s, still dripping, hair. He kissed and he nibbled as the brunette found the strength for another kiss. Steve drove them towards the bed blindly, lips never parting as he unbuckled Billy’s belt.

They reached the foot of the bed and had to let each other’s mouths go as Steve sat down, taking off the blonde’s wet jeans and underwear off simultaneously. Dark eyes went still for a moment embracing Billy’s exposed leaking cock before the brunette lifted his gaze to meet the lustful eyes of his lover. Billy lifted his hand and cupped the brunette’s cheek, eyelids and breath heavy, patiently waiting for his next move. Steve placed his hands on the blonde’s ass, as he ghosted his lips around before he took the blonde’s cock in his mouth. It made Billy wail in pleasure and drop his head back while he shot his eyes closed. Billy tasted new to Steve, new and ready to explore more of the blonde’s flavors. Just like a drug, he got addicted to it.

Billy felt the hot walls of the brunette’s mouth brush against his aching erection and he opened his eyes, watching back in ecstasy. Steve lifted his eyes and stared back at the blonde, pursing his lips and backing up slowly. He hung his tongue out as he took his cock back in and reached the end of it, nose brushing through dirty blonde pubic hair. Billy never thought of getting the best blowjob ever until now. It made his eyes manifest stars and he felt like he was flying on cloud nine. He took a sharp breath in and gripped on the brunette’s damp hair, pushing slightly in and out, guiding his pace. His breath started to get stuck in his throat as he watched his lover, keeping direct eye contact. He felt he was close so he called out his name, lust dripping, preventing him to go any further.

Steve pulled back making a pop sound from the blonde’s cock and wiped the hot saliva and precum drizzling from the edges of his lips. He stood up and placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, turning him around and sat him on the bed motioning him to go further up to the pillows. Billy followed the brunette’s order and watched as Steve slowly, _yet sensually_ , pulled down his pants and got out of them. The blonde’s mouth watered as he took in the view of his lover’s throbbing cock, making his twitch with anticipation and lifted himself on his elbows. Steve slithered slowly upwards on the mattress, eyes alluring and full of sin.

Billy watched him placing his knees on each side of his waist and leaned in while perking his ass in the meantime. Billy placed his hands on his hips. They shared a slow, burning kiss, dirty and full with juices. Steve pulled back and broke the thread of the saliva the kiss created. He leaned in on the blonde’s ear and breathed his words in a husky tone.

“I want you to-…”

“….You want me to….?”

Steve bit his ear and let it go as he replied.

“Fuck me. Fuck me _hard_.”

The other boy’s command made Billy grip on his hips harder and lifted his middle finger in front of their faces, coating it with shared saliva. _Of course there wasn’t any lube left, they didn’t plan this_. When a good amount of clear fluid was on it, Steve bit the blonde’s bottom lip and traced the blonde’s tongue, caught between his teeth. Billy placed his finger on the brunette’s aching entrance and rubbed onto it making the brunette leave the blonde’s lip and lingered between caught breaths.

“Look at me while I finger you. Look at me _pretty boy_.”

Billy demanded and Steve followed his obedience, as he opened his eyes again; gazing at the blonde. Billy slowly pressed his finger inside his hole and Steve moaned against the blonde’s lips. The tightness of his hole, made the blonde realize that the brunette was still a virgin. He shivered with excitement. Billy’s lips parted while he slowly worked on the brunette’s entrance. By making small circles, helping him stretch, sharing the same breath in the air between them. _No one else touched him_. _Billy was his first and always will be_. _He was his_ , Billy thought. Along with his middle finger, Billy added his ring finger in finding his artificial prostate and played with it, making Steve tremble from the arousal as tears of pleasure started forming in his eyes. He dropped his face, and Billy used his other hand to lift his chin back up.

His pace went quicker, but stopped abruptly, retrieving his fingers from the brunette’s prepared entrance, getting a whimper from Steve. Billy licked his lover’s swollen lips and before Steve could do anything he twisted their legs, making them roll over and made the brunette lay on his back. It was Billy’s turn to kneel and scoot down as he placed each of Steve’s joints on his shoulders, pulling him into his face, making the brunette hitch a breath. He slowly trailed kisses on his lover’s inner thigh, his stubble scratching and leaving the skin flushed. He opened his mouth and placed his tongue on the brunette’s hole while also started pumping his leaking cock. Steve squealed a sound, while Billy tongue-fucked him.

He never saw Steve like this, _vulnerable_ under his touch and Billy _lived_ for it. He kept a rhythm for a few minutes, taking in the boy’s moans until he stopped and raised his torso up. He pulled in Steve roughly, his cock brushing the brunette’s access. Billy built saliva in his mouth and let a good amount of spit drop on it, lacing it carefully. He positioned his cock to the brunette’s entrance and lifted his gaze to look at his lover. Steve’s eyes were blurry and full with agony. Billy licked his lips and slowly pushed his cock into the brunette’s opening. That’s when Steve arched his upper body upwards, head between the pillows, forcing his eyebrows to knit and then releasing into a [wide-eyed](https://kathysteinemann.com/Musings/wide-eyes/), raised-eyebrow expression as Billy moved in and out slowly. Steve was so tight, it made the blonde’s eyes fall down and watch his cock work, disappearing into Steve.

He worked slowly and teasingly against the brunette, earning wanted moans from him. He felt like he was vibrating. Steve’s hoarse voice came in, getting the blonde’s attention.

“Uh- _Oh-Ooooh my-God…_ ”

Billy kept going slowly until it was time for him to pull out, twist the boy around and getting him on all fours, placing his hands on his hips. Steve took a pillow and buried his mouth in, keeping the sounds from getting louder. Billy saw the motion and took the pillow away, replacing it with his palm firmly, digging his finger inside the brunette’s mouth for him to suck; feeling Steve’s tongue and breaths on his fingers. He took another pout in and draw more spit, dripping it on the boy’s hole, cooling it off. He pushed back in but this time, it was in a briskly way, making the brunette and himself groan to the friction. The walls of Steve’s insides burned and tightened against Billy’s cock. They just couldn’t get enough. A breath filled Billy’s lungs as he spoke in a husky tone.

“Fuck-you’re so fuckin’- _tight_ -“

Steve moaned in response as he kept sucking and grabbed on the sheets into his fists for salvation. His eyes were tearing up, taking in everything he could from his lover. Billy removed his finger from Steve’s mouth, and the brunette asked.

“You- _hah_ -You like it?”

“I- _fffucking LOVE_ it!”

“ _Hah-_ S-spank me. P-Please, sp-ank me…”

Billy couldn’t believe it. He lifted his other hand and slapped at the brunette’s ass, as he pounded him.

“Harder.”

And so he did.

“Harder!”

This was music to his ears. He kept slapping at his ass cheek harder than before, and thrusted in roughly as Steve started drooling out of the blonde’s fingers and on his sheets, whimpering louder.

“F-fuck yeah just like that.”

Billy let out a loud growl at Steve’s words and couldn’t help himself but stop, pulling out once more and turning his lover’s body on his back, ice blue eyes meeting brown and red. Steve crossed his legs around his waist as Billy pulled him up close and sliding in again on Steve’s pleading entrance. The brunette started riding him, as his hands crossed around Billy’s shoulders clinging to him; the sound of the storm covering their loud moans.

Steve leaned in and plucked Billy’s bottom lip with his teeth as they laid down on the mattress and then let go. Billy groaned from the sudden loss of contact, but placed his hand on the brunette’s cock, pumping it firmly. It was his time to lean in to Steve’s ear and asked with each thrust while the brunette reached for the blonde’s hair to bury his fingers in.

“You-like that-King-Steve?- _Mmm?_ -Fucking you-senseless?”

Steve closed his eyes and let his voice out. Body sliding up and down on the messed up sheets.

“-Yyes- _Ffffuck_ -yyyes…”

“God Damn-Steve, I-can’t get-enough of-you.”

“ _Ahhaah._ ”

“Feels-so-goo _ood_.”

Billy slid his body a bit to the left, finding Steve’s prostate in the meantime and paced faster, making the brunette’s eyes and mouth widen, blurring his vision.

“ _AH!-_ Right there! Don’t-don’t stop- _Uh!_ -Billy!”

“ _Fuck!_ Say it again!”

“Make me-scream _Billy_.”

“Steve-“

“ _UH- Billy-i’m gonna-CUM-_ “

“Oh, _GOD-_ ”

“Billy-I’m-“

“ _Oooh_ -FUCK!”

Billy’s eyes shut closed and worked on Steve’s cock harder as both reached their climax together and screamed in unison, filling up the walls. Billy’s body squeezed in then jerked hard a few times while he watched Steve sliding his cum covered chest upwards in pleasure, spilling ribbons and gripped in the blonde’s untamed hair; quaking and eyes falling back into their sockets.

_Oh Yeah…he still was_ _“Theee kiiiing”,_ _like Dustin said the day they saw the videotapes_

Before he let go of his lover’s hips, he pulled out in a silent gasp, and fall on top of him, cum cool against his torso; bodies weak. Steve uncrossed his legs and let them fall on the mattress between the blonde’s body, with a loud sigh. They remained silent to hear their own pants turn into rhythmic breaths along with the storm’s howls. Steve started trailing his fingers up and down Billy’s spine, making the blonde giving into the chilling sensation as he breathed in his lover’s, _too familiar_ , scent. He let him soothe him as the blonde wrapped him in his arms and pulled him closer, too afraid of letting him go. He lifted his eyes up and met the brunette’s while Steve pushed the blonde’s damp hair away from his face with affection and gazed into their eyes.

Billy couldn’t help himself but crawl up, cup the brunette’s cheek and kiss Steve one more time, but this time it was warm and gentle. This time it was slow and full with-

_Full with Content._

_Full with Glee._

_Full with Lo-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Herminah has left the chat*
> 
> *But comes back in cause she has to talk*
> 
> Okay.........ok ok ok ok.......i- ummm i can't even speak. Okay shit get it together girl.  
> I hope you guys like this Harringrove's fic, first time of them actually getting "physical" ;) This was a bitch to write cause i wanted to get it right, ⁽ᵗʰᵃᵗ ʳʰʸᵐᵉᵈ⁾, and i hope i did a decent job on it.
> 
> Let.a.bitch.know.
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.  
> 
> 
> https://herminah.tumblr.com/


End file.
